


七年后

by Themepark_314



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 7





	1. 七年后-1

1  
林娜琏难得的休假。  
在家里度过了闲散的两天，第三天晚上林妈妈做了一些酱菜，让林娜琏给平井桃送过去。  
“桃以前就对你百依百顺的，前阵子还帮你编舞，要好好感谢人家。”  
林娜琏一边应着，一边摸出了车钥匙，随手套上一件宽大的卫衣就往平井的房子开过去。  
等到了楼下给平井对方打电话时，对方却告诉她自己在国外和朋友旅游一时半会回不去。  
“麻烦娜琏姐姐放在我的冰箱里吧。”平井的声音带着歉意，“你知道我家密码的。”不知为何好像还有一丝心虚。  
林娜琏停好车，拎着母亲准备好的袋子进了电梯，没过几分钟就来到了平井的家门口。  
输入密码打开门，她就看到一双黑色高跟鞋倒在门口，当下翻了个大白眼。平井桃这家伙懒得下楼拿东西就算了，还敢骗自己在国外玩。一想到这里，林娜琏眯着眼睛，大踏步走了进去。  
然而让她意想不到的是，客厅里的人并不是平井桃。凑崎纱夏躺在沙发上看着电视，屏幕里透出微弱的光将她的脸照的一片苍白，听到声音她抬起头，看到来人时也怔在了原地。  
“娜琏姐姐……？”  
“你怎么在这？”话一出口的瞬间林娜琏有些后悔，这语气怎么听怎么像兴师问罪。  
凑崎却像是没察觉到似的，稍稍坐直了一些，“今天我在这附近有个发布会，公司订的红眼航班，我在桃家休息一下就走。”  
看到对方满脸的疲惫，林娜琏心里突然有些不是滋味，她看了看整齐的桌面，“你吃饭了吗？”  
“没。”  
“那我给你叫一个外卖。”说完林娜琏就拿起了手机。  
“啊，娜琏姐姐。”凑崎直起身子，“不用麻烦了，我也没有很饿。”  
“不吃东西怎么行。”林娜琏没有理会凑崎的回话，继续翻着菜单。  
不过一分钟，林娜琏就完成了点餐。凑崎悄悄打量着林娜琏那一气呵成的动作，想必是经常吃外卖了。  
等着外卖到来的间隙，两个人之间又沉默了下来。原本在组合里就不是特别有共同话题，如今好几年没见，能说的似乎更少了。  
林娜琏清了清嗓子，想着自己作为年长的那一方，不能逃避她们之间的谈话才是，“纱夏是上了新剧来韩国宣传？”  
“嗯。”凑崎点点头，“版权卖给了这边的电视台，出品方让我过来一趟。”  
“纱夏现在做演员做的很好啊。”林娜琏感叹着，她知道对方现在在日本上剧基本都是主役。  
“没有的事。”凑崎迅速摇了摇头，说不清是不是作为爱豆练就的反应，“娜琏姐姐才是。”  
“姐姐要来发日单的时候，tower，HMV之类的CD店门口都会专门贴出海报来预告呢。”  
这完全是恭维吧，林娜琏忍不住想着，她和凑崎的关系怎么都不到凑崎会格外留意她活动的地步。  
好在这时外卖到了，林娜琏去拿外卖的时候，还被外卖小哥多看了几眼。她有些不耐烦的转过头，素颜和套着随便的卫衣的样子并不想被路人看到。  
双手接过两个沉甸甸的纸袋，凑崎打开其中一个包装，发现是一家她很喜欢的烤肉，另一个则是以前她们经常一起吃的麻辣烫。  
凑崎看着丰盛的菜，大概是刚出炉还在不断冒着热气的缘故，她的眼睛也蒙上了一层氤氲的水汽，看什么都是雾蒙蒙的，“姐姐以后来日本的话，我请你吃饭。”  
“嗯？好的。”  
当晚凑崎离开平井家的时候，是和林娜琏一同下楼的。“姐姐。”凑崎上车前突然转过头，定定的看着路灯下的林娜琏。  
“嗯？林娜琏走近了几步，注意到对方漂亮的眼眸里翻涌着复杂的情绪，“怎么了。”  
凑崎沉默了一会，又摇了摇头，换上了惯常的微笑，“没什么，姐姐晚安。”说完，对她招了招手就钻进了车里。  
林娜琏看着黑色的商务车消失在路口后，才双手揣进卫衣的兜里，慢慢朝车库走去。她也不知道自己为什么非要送凑崎，想来想去怕是只有自己太闲了的缘故。  
日单发布的日期定在三个月之后。林娜琏一到羽田机场就想起了当初凑崎对她说的话，然而要是一到就和对方联系，会不会显得自己太惦记凑崎的那顿饭了？林娜琏看了看手机屏幕，点开了对方line的对话框，犹豫了一会又把手机丢了回去。  
等到再次点开对话框已经是三天之后了，她刚结束一个关东的打歌舞台，接下来几天是在关西的活动。思考了好一会，最后在对话框里只剩下简单的几个字，“我明天到大阪。”  
出乎意料的，几乎是她放下手机的一瞬间，屏幕就亮了起来，“好，那明晚一起吃饭吧。”  
内心吐槽了句凑崎还是改不了老看手机的毛病，林娜琏也很快回了一个同意的表情。  
第二天录制完节目，正好到了傍晚的时间。把凑崎发过来的地址给司机看了看，司机笑着说了句什么，语速太快林娜琏没有听清，转头看向一旁的助理。  
“司机大哥说是很好的餐厅呢。”助理是典型的日本女孩，笑起来还掩着嘴。  
等到了餐厅，林娜琏发现司机说的并没有错，典雅的装潢，轻缓的传统音乐和十分周到的服务生都能应证这一点。她在前台小姐的带领下走到深处的包厢，一拉开纸拉门，便看到了坐在角落里披散着一头黑发的凑崎。  
“姐姐。”原本坐在榻榻米上的凑崎看到她，本能的坐直了身体。  
林娜琏朝她点点头，拉开对面的位子坐了下来。  
“姐姐看看想吃点什么。”凑崎那摊开的菜单推到她面前，林娜琏低下头，这才注意到凑崎的手背苍白到近乎透明，青色的血管突兀的横亘在纤细的骨节之上。  
身体状态不是很好？林娜琏回想到上次在平井家见到对方的模样，莫名有些在意。  
“姐姐？”凑崎看她没反应，又轻轻叫了她一声。  
“嗯？”林娜琏迅速回过神来，低下头掩饰自己刚刚出神的尴尬，“我的话……”林娜琏看了一眼菜单，发现上面都是烧肉的组合。  
“菜单的话是……”凑崎刚想要解释，一抬起头却对上林娜琏噙着几分笑意的眼睛。  
“纱夏还记得我想吃寿喜烧吗？”  
“我……”凑崎答应也不是，不答应也不是，只好笑起来掩饰自己升温的脸颊，“姐姐的日语好了很多。”  
“毕竟现在没有你们翻译了啊。”林娜琏笑的很坦然，“要自力更生才行。”  
没过多久，服务生就将拼盘和锅端了上来。刷过油的锅一开火后就发出滋滋的声响，凑崎隔着升起的白烟看向林娜琏，“姐姐最近日程很忙吧。”  
“嗯？是有一些。”林娜琏一手撑着下巴，“之后还有电台，我还是第一次在日本做这个呢。”  
“真的？”凑崎睁大了眼睛，“什么时候？”  
“明天晚上。”听到凑崎这么问，林娜琏突然有一丝惊慌，“纱夏要听吗？”  
“能赶完明天的进度就听。”凑崎眯着眼睛笑了起来，像是一只狡黠的猫，末了又补充一句，“检验一下姐姐的日语水平到什么地步了。”  
听到她的话，林娜琏不自然的摸了一下鼻尖，被检查什么的实在是有些不好意思。  
“姐姐紧张了？”凑崎又靠近了些。  
“什么嘛！”林娜琏不满的抗议了一句，直直看向她琥珀色的瞳仁，捕捉到那熟悉的神色时，才发现自己时隔多年又被调笑了。

2  
电台在有主持的情况下也不算太难堪。  
一开始无非是介绍专辑里的歌曲，从前在组合里林娜琏就基本担任这一角色，现在日语熟了一些，做起介绍也还算顺畅。  
例行的问题后，主持开始问起一些爱好之类的话题。“有什么喜欢的消遣方式吗？”  
“现在的话，喜欢开车出去转转。”  
“空闲时间呢？”  
“在家看看电视剧电影就好。”  
“啊，那比较喜欢哪个季节呢？”  
“冬天。”这些都是回答过很多次的选项了。  
然而主持人并没有迅速换到下一个问题，而是就季节多问了一句，“有什么特殊的理由吗？”  
听到这个问题，林娜琏下意识的觉得有些私人，秘密这个单词刚到了嘴边，她突然想到凑崎或许也在听着她的电台，口中的话便鬼使神差的换了一个样，“因为一个重要的人，出生在冬天。”林娜琏说完悄悄吐了吐舌头，电台这样偏冷门的活动，公司应该不会太在意才对。  
凑崎录完一个综艺，一看时间已经到了电台的时间，回家的车上便让司机调到了那个频道。  
林娜琏回答喜欢的季节是冬天，倒是在她的意料之中。她记得很久以前的粉丝见面会上，林娜琏也是用还不太熟练的英语说这一点的。这样微不足道的小事，大概也就只有她才记得清楚。  
然而这个解释……凑崎听到的瞬间便沉默了下来，之后主持人调侃的话都没入耳。她能想到一些简单的理由，类似于浪漫的雪景，暖意融融的烤炉，但这个理由是她从未考虑过的。  
她很长一段时间都觉得像林娜琏这样的人，虽然曾经给自己造了很适合谈恋爱的梗，但本质是不那么适合谈恋爱的。今晚听到她的话，凑崎看向窗外星星点点的夜空，也不知道是谁有这样的幸运。  
两天之后的傍晚，凑崎突然收到林娜琏的消息，问她晚上工作后愿不愿意一起出去吃个夜宵，说是有一家很想吃的店，想在离开关西前试一试。  
吃夜宵的话……凑崎看了看时间，一个品牌的现场活动结束后正好能赶的过去，便很快回应了。  
然而当天活动结束后，她坐上公司的商务车才发现发现路上的人意外的多，车在一个十字路口停了好几次，这让凑崎不由得急躁起来。  
等凑崎到的时候也是十点多了，下意识的往店里看了一眼，没有发现对方的身影，顿时有些慌张。服务生走上来问她有几位用餐，“我朋友已经先到了。”凑崎立刻解释道，看了一眼手机，林娜琏除了她到了的消息，也没有和她说别的什么。  
“啊，是一位茶色头发的小姐吗？”服务生很快想起来，带着凑崎走到角落的位置。  
林娜琏在座位上玩着手机，凑崎低下头，“娜琏姐姐，抱歉……”  
“为什么要道歉？”林娜琏抬起头有些好笑的看着她，又看了一眼对面的位置示意她坐下。“工作一结束就过来了吧。”  
凑崎点点头，林娜琏还没有点多少菜，想来是在等她，心里越发过意不去。  
“我总觉得纱夏和别人不一样，没有那么怕我才对。”林娜琏说话的时候勾了勾嘴角。  
“不是怕啦。”想到自己的心思被解读成这样，凑崎忍不住抬高了声调，“换成谁都会不好意思吧。”  
“好啦好啦菜上来了，先吃饭吧。”一盘烤串突然出现在眼前，林娜琏往她的方向推了推，“我在网上一看到这个就想吃了。”  
不知道是不是凑崎的错觉，虽然是林娜琏说要来吃这家店的，但自己吃的似乎比她还多。她不断把烤串，各种煮肉推到她面前，凑崎也一一吃下，吃完之后她才发现自己好久都没有这样的胃口了。  
“所以姐姐到底是自己想吃，还是想让我吃胖？”  
被说中心思的林娜琏一愣，随后回过神索性破罐子破摔的承认，“我自己想吃，也想让你吃胖一点，不行吗？”说完扬了扬下巴，凑崎忍不住笑起来，似乎看到了对方当年在团综里耀武扬威的样子。  
“我看大家现在长肉的也不少，只有你越来越瘦。”吃了七八分饱，林娜琏的话也多了起来，“虽然说是女演员，但包袱也没有这么重吧。”  
凑崎则是低着头忙着吃不断端上来的食物，不时点点头，一副虚心接受教育的样子。  
看到对方瞳仁里柔和的色彩，林娜琏也没有再说下去。凑崎纱夏这样的女孩子总是没有人能狠下心去责怪的，有的只是希望她能更多的笑起来罢了。  
在对付食物的间隙林娜琏悄悄抬起头，她喜欢看到凑崎吃东西时腮帮子鼓鼓的样子，在各自单飞了这么久后自己能有这样的机会，或许是上天迟到的安排也说不定。


	2. 七年后-2

3  
清晨凑崎在急促的闹钟铃声里醒了过来。  
原本的行程安排里今天上午是空闲的，然而昨天深夜经纪人突然短信通知她，事务所里演员部门的主管浅野让她明早去事务所一趟。  
凑崎对着镜子迅速的上了妆，选了一件合身妥帖的衬衫。坐进车里的时候凑崎看着一脸严肃的经纪人，想要说点什么让对方放松下来，“怎么啦，浅野先生和你说了什么吗？”  
“没有。”经纪人摇摇头，“只是督促我让你按时过去罢了。”  
凑崎轻轻叹了一口气，看来并不是什么好事。  
等她走进办公室，发现浅野已经坐在办公桌后，“凑崎来了啊。”  
凑崎脊背挺直的走到桌子前，微微鞠躬，“浅野桑找我来是？”  
浅野合上了面前的文件，“昨晚活动后的庆功宴，凑崎没去吗？”  
是因为这事？凑崎想了想解释道，“因为昨晚有朋友过来，所以活动结束后我就先离开了。”  
“这一周晚上的通告都推掉，也是因为有朋友过来？”浅野抬起头看她。  
凑崎愣了一下，下意识的低下头，“抱歉，最近身体有些不舒服，重要的通告也基本安排在白天……”  
“凑崎。”浅野突然打断了她的话，“你最近上了几部剧？”  
“春夏两季都有上。”凑崎攥紧了手心。  
“事务所现在很看重你。”浅野顿了顿，“最近资源都给了你，但不意味着只能给你一个人。”  
“能将你捧成主役格，也能把别人捧成主役格。”  
虽然浅野的声音不大，但话语里透出的压迫感却让凑崎快踹不过气来。自从单飞后加入新的事务所，她也经历了很长一段在各个黄金档里当配角刷脸的时间，才逐渐成为剧里的一番。如今浅野的话无非是告诉她，这些她花费了无数心思与精力才得到的，事务所也能在朝夕之间收回去罢了。  
“我知道了。”凑崎低下头，事到如今她也只有妥协这一个选项，“以后我不会缺席的。”  
浅野突然笑了，然而笑容却让人感觉到一阵阴冷，“下个月富士有一部医疗题材的正剧，已经给你接下来了，你这两天准备一下就去东京吧。”  
几天之后平井桃从欧洲旅游回来，知道林娜琏也在关西的时候，先是抱怨了几句姐姐来了关西都不主动告诉她，就立刻约了林娜琏和凑崎出来吃饭。  
凑崎来到包厢的时候发现四人的位置上摆放了三人份的餐具，林娜琏和平井坐在同一边，她自然而然的走到另一边，提包放在了身边的位置上。  
“我本来还约了小南的，但她家里突然有事，和我说要去医院一趟。”平井历来就是这样，想到什么就能抱着积极的心态去做。林娜琏拿起一旁的绿茶喝了一口，沉默的看着凑崎。  
凑崎来得有些急，黑发参差不齐的落在肩膀前后，林娜琏习惯性的想放下杯子空出手帮对方整理，却发现已经不像是当年在舞台上那样，两人之间的桌子生生隔出一段距离，又将手不动声色的收了回去。  
“小南毕竟也是成家了的人了。”凑崎笑着接过她的话。  
“是啊，反倒我们几个还……”平井撇着八字眉，林娜琏顺手推了一把她的肩膀，“你之前不是和我说遇到了一个聊得来的人，能理解你的各种圆圈吗？”  
“啊，那个啊。”平井摇摇头，“好像也没有那么合拍，比如他喜欢吃糙米我更喜欢吃白米……”  
“真是……”林娜琏皱着鼻子，凑崎在对面静静的看着她嫌弃的表情，比起自己林娜琏总归是和平井更亲近一些。  
餐厅是一家日式火锅，但也有各种味道的汤底。点餐的时候林娜琏选了白汤，平井顺势往她身上蹭了蹭，像是一只大型犬科动物，“娜琏姐姐真照顾我。”  
“现在还是吃不太惯辣？”  
平井老老实实的交代，“比以前能吃一些，但还是不吃最好。”起身的时候一串钥匙从裤子口袋里滑出来，林娜琏捡起那串钥匙，看到钥匙圈上一个有些奇怪的吊坠，“这是？”  
“啊，这个。”平井介绍起来，“当时去新西兰买的毛利武士的吊坠，给纱夏也带了一个。”  
听到平井这么说，凑崎也把自己那串钥匙从包里摸了出来，吊坠上一个是帕图一个是泰阿哈矛，分别缀着紫色和黄色的水晶，“和桃的是情侣款呢。”  
“这哪里算情侣款。”听到这句话，林娜琏没来由的一阵烦躁。她直接支起身，胳膊横跨过整张桌子把那串钥匙从凑崎手里硬生生的拽了出来，将两串钥匙放在一起仔细比较了一会，“不都是传统的武器罢了，硬要说的话矛和盾还更像一点。”  
林娜琏的动作太快甚至还有些粗暴，凑崎手还维持在原处，目光突然无措起来。平井也愣了一下，但很快回过神解围，“娜琏姐姐是吃醋了吗？”  
“什么啊？”林娜琏下意识的反驳，随后才察觉到自己的动作确实有些突兀，抿着嘴唇思考了两三秒，决定就着平井铺好的台阶走下去，“行吧，就算我吃醋，不过你和纱夏这个本来就不算。”  
“好啦，不算不算。”平井有些无奈的笑了起来，她抬起头看了一眼凑崎，对方琥珀色的瞳仁里有着一闪而过的水光，不知道是不是她的错觉。  
“娜琏姐姐对桃的占有欲真是一点都没变呢。” 凑崎也终于回过神来，露出了惯常的笑意。  
两天之后，凑崎从伊丹机场飞去东京。虽然发了消息和平井说没必要特意跑过来送，但平井还是来了，顶着一头有些炸毛的中长发，开车送凑崎到了机场。  
“桃真是的，我们见一面还不容易吗？”自家好友推着行李车陪自己去和经纪人汇合，凑崎隐隐有些感动，这么多年始终和自己保持着亲近，又能理解她一路的遭遇的也就平井桃一个了。  
“我不知道你拍戏回来我是不是去哪出差了。”平井侧头看了看凑崎，对方这几年越来越单薄的样子她也是看在眼里，很多次她想问凑崎是不是有什么心事，对方却又会立即换上那副人畜无害的表情反问她指的是什么。  
“那你可以来东京啊。”凑崎侧过头，长长的睫毛上下扑闪了一下。  
“好啦，有时间会去的。”平井伸出手让凑崎站直，远远看到凑崎的经纪人便指给她看，“你的团队在那边。”  
“那我过去了？”  
平井想了想，原本还有些话要说，但凑崎又已经换上了工作时那副状态。她抿了抿嘴，“好，这段时间要好好吃饭。”  
“知道啦。”凑崎上前一步，给了平井一个满满的拥抱。

4  
忙起来的话就可以避免思考很多东西。  
参加了新剧的发布会，拍摄过定妆照以后，凑崎纱夏就进了剧组。导演是一个在业内严格出了名的中年男子，对台词的把控到了近乎偏执的地步，凑崎每天拍戏之外的时间都用来一次次的过剧本，到了晚上才有时间接触手机。  
今天出乎意料的，她一打开就收到了林娜琏的消息，是对那天唐突的行为道歉。凑崎一点一点读着那一串韩文字母，对方很坦率的表达了歉意。林娜琏绝大多数时候都是这样沉稳而礼数周全的，凑崎读到最后不禁想着，也不知道自己现在能看到对方失控的一面还算不算坏事。  
转眼之间，林娜琏在日本的活动就快结束了，临走前平井还去了她的演唱会终场。  
“娜琏姐姐现在真是厉害呢。”以前站在台上都是九个人一起，一首歌虽然需要花心思走位，但总是有队友分担绝大多数的分量。  
“还好了，上台前我还是很紧张。”林娜琏在后台卸妆，平井搬了一张椅子坐过去。  
“姐姐什么时候回去？”  
“后天吧？”林娜琏回忆起之前助理给她发的行程，“明天在东京还有一个活动，后天回首尔。”  
看到平井清澈的眼睛定定望着她，林娜琏十分受用的掐了一下她的脸，“等会庆功宴一起来吧。”  
因为是演唱会终场，庆功宴上大家也都无所顾忌的喝起酒。林娜琏避过其中一部分，拉着平井在一张沙发上坐下来，“怎么觉得桃有话对我说。”  
平井犹豫了一下，“是有一些，不过也不希望给姐姐带来困扰。”  
“嗯？说说看。”  
“是有关纱夏的。”平井斟酌了一会，对上林娜琏的视线才把酝酿了好几天的话说出来。  
一听到这个名字，林娜琏清醒了几分，“是因为那天的事？”  
“不是。”平井摇摇头，“是我感觉现在纱夏的状态没有很好，但她从没有和我说过原因，她那个性格也不是那种会找人主动倾诉的，所以更担心一些。”  
“这样啊，说起来确实有一些。”林娜琏回想起之前几次看到凑崎的样子，平井的话她也有同感，“不过桃和我说的原因是？”  
平井深吸了一口气，“那天知道姐姐和纱夏单独去吃饭了，想着姐姐或许能开导一下她也说不定。”  
开导吗？林娜琏内心不免有些苦恼，如果换做别人还有些可能，但是凑崎她似乎一直以来都没有看清过。反应也好情感也好，更何况凑崎还有着绝对的自尊心。林娜琏叹了一口气，又对上平井越发担心的眼神，“好了，我知道了，如果时机合适的话我会的。”说完轻轻拍了一下对方的手背。  
第二天晚上，林娜琏在酒店里收拾着自己的行李，放在床头充电的手机突然跳了起来。她扔下手里的外套快步走过去，看到来电人的备注是桃，很快接了起来，“桃有什么事吗？”  
“娜琏姐姐，你能不能去看一下纱夏？”  
听到这个名字林娜琏顿时紧张了起来，“她怎么了？”  
“我刚刚打电话给她，她接通了但是没说话，感觉是喝了酒。我只能明早赶最早一班新干线过去，姐姐现在能替我去看看她吗？”  
林娜琏皱着眉，“你把地址发给我。”  
看到平井发过来的酒店地址，林娜琏随手扯了一件皮衣就跑了出去。  
她打车来到酒店，刚登记了身份信息想询问对方的房间号，却被前台告知对方一个多小时前出去了。林娜琏顶着秋天萧瑟的夜风在酒店附近转了一圈，终于在一座小桥上看到了凑崎的身影。  
凑崎听到由远及近的脚步声本能回过头，顿时觉得自己产生幻觉了。林娜琏顶着一头被风吹的散乱的长发，皱着眉朝她小跑过来，“大晚上不回房间休息在这里干什么？”  
“我……”听到熟悉的声音，凑崎才意识到或许不是自己喝多了产生的幻象。她捏紧了手里的易拉罐，“姐姐来找我干什么？”  
林娜琏隐隐感觉到了对方的抗拒，不知道是酒精的关系，还是本能的对她不亲近。她想了想，决定先不去和对方理会这些，“我想你应该回房间去了。”  
凑崎突然笑了起来，眼尾上挑成明艳的弧度，“姐姐当我是小孩吗？”  
看到对方完全没有和自己正常沟通的意思，林娜琏摇了摇头，语气又软了几分，“我不是这个意思，只是现在这个天气你待在外面容易感冒。”  
“林娜琏。”凑崎笑的越发灿烂，单薄的身体像是枯叶般在风中轻颤起来，“你何必勉强自己做到这一步？”  
“明明就很讨厌我，不是吗？”


	3. 七年后-3

5  
林娜琏怔了一下，随后坚决的否定，“我没有。”  
“算了吧。”凑崎终于敛起了笑，琥珀色的瞳仁变得幽深起来。  
“你不要再劝我了，我现在不想见到你。”  
林娜琏站在她两三步远的地方，沉默了不知道多久，最后像是放弃了似的背过身,一言不发的走了。  
凑崎仰头灌下易拉罐里最后的酒，背靠着桥的栏杆身体缓缓的滑了下去。  
都说喝酒后可能会神智不清，眼下的自己大概真的产生幻觉了，凑崎倚在栏杆边看到了很多过去的片段。有她出道夜的前一晚所有练习生聚在一起，她说她从预定出道的组合来参加这个节目很不安，人群之中有只手不经意的拍了一下她的脑袋。  
有她遭受非议之后的上班路上，她看到粉丝费尽心思的鼓励，眼泪来的突然又气势汹汹，有一道身影第一时间出现在她身边，坚决又坚定的带着她往前走。  
还有瑞士的雪山，东京的铁塔，新加坡的摩天轮……  
恍惚之中她感觉一双纤细有力的手臂圈住了她的身体，额头触碰到光滑细腻的肌肤，对方一使力，她整个人就被背了起来。  
“你是……”凑崎想看清眼前的人的样子，眼皮却沉重的睁不开。  
对方没有说话，迈着沉稳的步伐一点一点朝前走。  
步伐起伏之间，鼻尖传来一阵熟悉的味道，比起香水更像是和煦的身体乳。凑崎轻轻吸了一口气，会是那个人吗？可是那个人已经被自己的坏脾气赶走了吧。  
一片冗长的黑暗，凑崎揉了揉眼睛，终于在混沌的头疼中醒了过来。她一坐起身，沙发上的平井桃也很快站起身来，“你可算是睡醒了。”  
“嗯？”凑崎转过头看到好友，“啊，桃，不好意思让你特地过来一趟。”  
“我倒是没关系。”平井无奈的挠了挠头发，“你有没有哪里不舒服，宿醉头疼什么的。”  
“还好，不至于那么严重啦。”  
平井叹了一口气，起身去给凑崎倒水，“你没什么事就好。”  
凑崎张望了一下四周，出门时穿的高跟鞋摆在床边，随身披的外套也整整齐齐的挂在椅子上。她接过平井递给她的温水小小的吞了一口，昨晚那人怎么想也只能是平井桃了。  
在平井出去给她买东西的档口，凑崎拿出手机翻了翻，还好没有什么突然的消息。今天剧组放假一天，眼下睡过了半天还有半天时间可以好好的放松一下。  
平井提着一盒便当还有一些零食饮料，掏出手机给林娜琏打了个电话。  
“娜琏姐姐，纱夏醒了。”  
“她有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“应该没，我现在出来给她买吃的了。”  
“好。”电话那头像是松了一口气，“桃，谢谢你。”  
平井犹豫了一会，还是有些耐不住好奇，“姐姐，昨晚你和纱夏怎么了？” 刚刚在房间里将水杯递给凑崎的一瞬间，她似乎从对方眼里捕捉到了隐忍的失落。  
“我也不知道。”林娜琏苦笑起来，她也不知道为什么凑崎会突然说她讨厌她，虽然两人的关系称不上亲密，但也绝对不存在什么恶感才对。她有些无奈的摁了一下太阳穴，难不成是因为自己之前莽撞的举动给凑崎留下了太过深刻的印象吗？“要是我弄清楚了会主动和你说的，这段时间也帮我多关照一下她吧。”  
“我会的，姐姐你也保重身体。”平井叹了一口气。  
林娜琏挂掉电话后，屏幕上弹出一条消息提示。她打开对话框，对方是她一个学医的朋友，给她发了长长一段文字，“娜琏，我看到你留言问我有关氟西汀的事，这种药物的作用是……”

6  
临近年末，各类庆典活动和颁奖礼也多了起来。  
凑崎纱夏收到邀请函，让她作为今年MAMA在日本的颁奖嘉宾。为此她还事先做了功课了解了一下现在当红的团体，看到那些陌生的新人时她才发现自己已经离开这个圈子很久了。  
开场依旧是各类特别舞台，凑崎回忆起多年以前她也是和他们一样穿着比平常打歌服更明艳的服装站在舞台上，转过头就能看到满脸胶原蛋白的平井桃，名井南，还有那个总是站在中央闪闪发光的林娜琏。  
林娜琏，凑崎在待机室里看着舞台的直播画面，还好这次嘉宾名单上没有她。  
随着主持人宣布接下来要颁发的大奖，凑崎也被邀请到了舞台上。她身着一袭白色的礼服，登场时收获了许多后辈粉丝们的欢呼声。她拿着那张印着奖项得主名字的硬质卡片，拉过与她鼻尖持平的麦克风，沉稳的念出今年最红火的团体的名字。  
后辈们身着正式的西服走上来，看到她的时候目光里带着惊喜，兴奋，或许还有更多的东西。凑崎微微弯下腰，将奖杯递给了队长。她看到那个为首的年轻男生注视着她，过了一两秒才憋出一句谢谢的日语，她笑起来，眉眼弯成了最恰到好处的弧度。  
这样的工作总是轻松的，凑崎轻轻提着长长的裙摆下台时这么想着，所有的过程都被安排好，她不需要再主动做什么。然而就在她放松下来的时候，舞台上的主持人突然以一种夸张到近乎失真的语调，宣布接下来将会有一位神秘嘉宾登场。  
神秘嘉宾，凑崎的心突然漏跳了一拍，她的人生中总是意外多于惊喜，听到这样的话心里隐隐升起一股不好的预感。  
舞台上所有的灯光全都暗了下来，只在舞台中央留了一个小小的光点。凑崎在后台看着直播画面，一阵有几分熟悉的前奏响起，一道纤细颀长的身影缓缓走了出来。  
“哎，居然是林娜琏哎？”显然除了她以外，也有很多人没想到林娜琏今晚会出现。  
“真是惊喜啊，能在这里看到她的舞台。”  
“她这两年成绩这么好，作为压轴嘉宾再适合不过了。”  
凑崎紧紧盯着显示屏，本来还想如何屏蔽掉周围恼人的讨论，下一秒林娜琏开口的瞬间，那些声音似乎又自己消失了。她的声音像是诗人悠扬的吟颂，又像是情人暧昧的话语，甚至是恶魔伏在她的肩头低语，告诉她无法改变命运之轮。  
意识到这一点的一瞬间，她全身像是坠入了冰窖。  
在林娜琏的表演结束后，颁奖礼也到了尾声。凑崎抿着苍白的嘴唇走回自己的化妆室，经纪人一面看着造型师给她整理妆容，一面提醒道，“等会结束了有庆功宴。”  
庆功宴？凑崎本能的想要推拒，但一抬头又看到经纪人的眼里没有半分商量的余地，大概那天浅野还和她的经纪人交代了什么，凑崎不得不答应下来。  
她走进宴会厅的时候，周围的人们都注意到了她。然而也仅仅是注意，她在靠里的位置站了不知道多久，那些艺人还有娱乐公司的工作人员都没有上前和她说一句话。  
凑崎本就是有些怕生的性格，事务所一直以来的规定也不允许她太主动和旁人搭话，眼下这样的情况让她不由的焦虑起来。是因为自己身份的原因？还是自己看上去太有距离感了呢？凑崎的手指一圈圈的绞着礼服的一角，无论谁都好，只要有人过来和她说一些话就好了。  
“纱夏。”突然耳边响起一阵熟悉的声音。  
凑崎一怔，回过头的瞬间就看到林娜琏端着两杯马丁尼走了过来，将其中一杯递给她，“今天的礼服很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”凑崎低着头，眼神落在林娜琏长裙又匆匆移开，“姐姐的也很好看。”  
在凑崎身边还没站多久，一个刚出道的团体就跟了过来，大家见到林娜琏的时候都相当激动，“娜琏前辈。”  
林娜琏朝他们点点头，双方打过招呼之后，队长就询问能不能和她们合照。  
“当然可以啊。”林娜琏微笑起来，不经意的把凑崎带到了自己身边的一侧。  
“纱夏害怕和后辈接触吗？”将那个团体送走后，林娜琏倚着桌子看向她。  
“我才没有。”凑崎下意识的否认，像是为了增加可信度似的还稍稍提高了音调，“我可是大前辈啊。”  
“那，凑崎前辈。”林娜琏笑意更深，露出可爱的牙齿，“为什么要跟着我呢？”  
这时凑崎才发现，自己在不知不觉间跟着林娜琏穿过了大半个会场，脸上顿时烫了起来。她本能的想扭头就走，然而下一秒小臂就被轻轻拉住了。  
“等等。”林娜琏的手指还没有收拢，又小心翼翼的放开了，“我一天都没吃东西，等会可不可以和我一起去找些吃的？”

7  
也不知道是林娜琏有什么特殊的魔力，还是自己中了邪，凑崎换上便服后和林娜琏并肩走在大阪的街道上。  
凑崎记得除了烧肉，林娜琏还喜欢吃豚骨拉面。凑崎想到这些时，告诉自己不过是感谢对方今晚的解围，便搜了一下还在营业的店面，刚好有一家在会场附近。庆功宴结束后她便让自己的经纪人先回了家，没想到林娜琏身边也没有工作人员。“那我们打个车吧。”林娜琏主动站到了路边。  
然而大概是有很多人同时离开的关系，她们在路口站了十几分钟也没有看到一辆空车经过。林娜琏有些沮丧的转过身，“算了……我还是去便利店随便买些吃的好了。”  
凑崎沉默了一会，“其实那个地方走过去也不算很远，如果你想走的话。”  
“嗯？”林娜琏有些惊讶，“我的话当然没问题。”  
“那走吧。”凑崎先一步走进了凌晨的夜色里。  
林娜琏很快的跟了上去，街道上已经基本没有行人。“年末的话很忙吧。”  
“嗯。”凑崎点点头，“红白什么的要准备。”  
“作为主持人？”  
“没有，今年是和剧组一起。”  
回答林娜琏的话时凑崎内心相当讶异，在她的认知里，林娜琏绝大多数时候都有着黑白分明的喜好，不会费心思去与不喜欢的人打交道，那天晚上之后还能像现在这样主动约她去吃东西，和她若无其事的聊天，完全不像是她的风格。  
“真好。”林娜琏眯着眼睛，“我还记得我们第一次上红白的时候紧张的一天都吃不下东西，但纱夏就很厉害，采访也完成的很漂亮。”  
“因为红白之后就能放假了。”凑崎也跟着回忆了一会，那时候的想法很简单，有假期就很开心。  
“那今年的新年假期有计划去哪玩吗？”  
“今年吗？今年的话还没想好，不过应该会去别的国家转转吧。”  
林娜琏吐了吐舌头，“好羡慕。”  
“娜琏姐姐呢？”凑崎礼貌性的回问了一句。  
“三月要在韩国回归，所以那时候应该在拍MV。”  
长红的代价，对于这点凑崎纱夏和林娜琏都心照不宣。  
没过多久，两人就到了拉面馆门口，服务生很热情的将两人迎了进去。林娜琏点了拉面之外，还点了不少煎饺之类的小吃，凑崎看着一旁的服务生从淡定的微笑逐渐变成瞳孔放大的惊诧，不由得笑了起来。等到她也点完餐，服务生竭力掩饰着震惊，拿着记得满满的小本子下单去了。  
先上来的是两扎啤酒，麦芽色的液体上咕咚咕咚的冒着白色气泡。凑崎拿过其中一杯，主动和林娜琏碰杯。“祝娜琏姐姐能拿很多很多的奖，明年的回归也顺顺利利。”她想她应该表现的洒脱一些，因为也不知道两人下一次见面会在多久以后。


	4. 七年后-4

8  
新年的头几天凑崎是在父母家中度过的。  
期间平井桃来找过她，拜访的时候还带了抹茶和蜜柑礼盒。  
“桃这也太客气了。”凑崎的妈妈接过礼物，将平井迎了进去。  
“应该的。”平井笑起来，露出两排整齐的白牙，“今年也有劳阿姨照顾了。“  
“照顾什么的。”凑崎的妈妈也跟着笑起来，“平时都多亏你照顾纱夏才是。”  
凑崎靠在门边，等平井换上拖鞋走进来，“我们桃好可靠。”说话的同时长长的睫毛还上下扑闪了一下。  
平井的神情顿时有些僵硬，本能的白了凑崎一眼，“说了多少次了让你不要随便说这样的话。”  
“我是认真的。”凑崎提高了声调，却在下一秒忍不住偷笑起来。  
她和平井桃的相处是轻松的，认识的十几年里要把自己身上的毛病都完完全全的遮盖住几乎不可能，因此在熟悉起来后凑崎也收起了要遮盖的想法，愤怒，沮丧，乃至任性娇纵的时候都被平井看到过，对方一面说着嫌弃的话，却也没有一点真的嫌弃的意思。  
就像此时两人窝在被炉边，凑崎拿了一个蜜柑递给平井，对方无奈又埋怨的看了她一眼，却也认认真真的剥起了蜜柑。  
难怪会喜欢平井吧，凑崎想到这一点，刚刚放进嘴里的一瓣突然不甜了。  
“桃完成初参了吗？”凑崎妈妈端着茶和点心走进来。  
“啊，还没有。”平井双手接过茶杯，“前几天在倒时差，爸妈第一天一早就去了。”  
“那等会能不能和纱夏一起去？这孩子新年还没出过门。”  
“好的。”平井满口答应下来，看了一眼懒洋洋的划着手机的凑崎，“纱夏是之前工作太忙了。”  
两人决定去五月山上的爱宕神社，按照谷歌地图选了一个相对人流少的时间，然而到了停车场，发现车位仍是停的满满当当。兜兜转转好几圈，凑崎才勉强找到一个位置，“人好多。”熄火的时候凑崎小小的抱怨一声。  
“说明大家对新的一年抱有很大的期待。”平井转头看向她，“这是好事啊，不是吗？”  
典型的平井桃风格乐观发言，凑崎点了点头算是回应。两人沿着台阶往上走，有一搭没一搭的聊着，“假期一直待在家里吗？“  
“也没有，过两天和朋友去阿根廷。”  
“哎？好远的地方。”  
凑崎曾经听说阿根廷是世界上距离日本最远的国家，因此当朋友这么提议时，她很快同意了。她不是能随时保持晴朗心情的人，在镜头之外的地方更多是偏冷淡的，在新年伊始比起随着父母拜访他人，她更想开启一场短暂的逃跑。  
“娜琏姐姐也要去很远的地方拍MV。”像是无意间想起，平井慢悠悠的提了一句。  
“哦？她去什么地方？”  
平井挠了挠脑袋，“我记得视频的时候她和我说是去奥地利。”  
“桃一直有和娜琏姐姐视频吗？”话问出口的一瞬间，凑崎突然讨厌起问这样问题的自己。  
“是因为新年的关系。”平井细细解释起来，殊不知这份耐心在凑崎眼里更像是胜者的余裕。  
她不该这样想平井桃的，凑崎咬着下唇，这样揣测亲友的自己真是讨厌极了。  
穿过白色的鸟居，凑崎和平井来到手水舍前，拿起木勺认真的洗净双手。随后走到主殿前，平井低头翻找起零钱，凑崎就将一枚五十硬币递了过来，“桃先去参拜吧。”  
平井点点头，两次拍手之后对着神龛虔诚的鞠躬。  
轮到凑崎时，她上前摇响了红色布帛上系着的垂铃，和平井一样两次拍手，双手合十鞠躬的一瞬间她听到了自己心底的声音，如果妄求没有结果，那么让缘分走到这就好了。

9  
如果说在异国他乡遇到熟人的几率是百万分之一，那遇到那个人的几率又是多少呢？  
凑崎走在布宜诺斯艾利斯色彩绚烂的楼房间，断断续续听到伴奏的声音，她带着保镖走过去，远远看到人群围绕在一起。  
“纱夏小姐想进去看看？”保镖是一个高大的日裔男子，在保护她之余还能说几句简单的日语。  
“嗯。”凑崎点点头，曲调听起来并不像当地传统的拉丁音乐。  
保镖替她挡出一条路，她钻进去一看，却在下一秒愣在原地。  
林娜琏斜倚在一张蓝白条纹的长椅上，手里抱着木吉他，灿烂的日光落在她的肩，她的鼻梁，还有她染成红色的发丝上。她像是西西里慵懒的少女，又像是披着黄金铠甲的雅典娜，在人们视野中央散发着温柔又灿烂的光。  
那一刻她不知道是自己是该吐槽平井桃居然能把阿根廷听成奥地利，还是该感叹神明和她开了一场玩笑。  
“纱夏酱？”  
听到久远的称呼，凑崎才回过神来。旁边的两个阿根廷女孩和她对上视线，眼神又惊又喜，和周围的人兴奋的说了一大串她听不懂的话。  
在场有很多粉丝，其中不少是她们以组合身份活动时就开始关注的，因此有人发现凑崎后，她身边很快聚拢了近一半的人群。  
糟糕，凑崎悄悄咬住下唇，她根本没有做好应付人群的准备。旁边的女孩子试图和她搭话，凑崎礼貌性质的回复了一两句，本能的想跑。  
这时人群中突然传出一阵惊呼，齐刷刷的让出了一条路。林娜琏不知什么时候走了过来，两人视线一交错，凑崎下意识的别过头。  
“好巧啊。” 她的话像是言情剧再俗套不过的开场白。  
凑崎不得不转过来对上对方的视线，林娜琏眼底有着再明显不过的惊喜，大概是走的急的关系，脸上还浮起淡淡的红晕。  
“纱夏没有被挤到吧？”  
“没有。”凑崎立刻摇摇头，“姐姐在这里拍MV？”问出口的一瞬间凑崎想咬住自己的舌头，她问的是什么明知故问的废话。  
“是啊。”林娜琏看了看凑崎的周围，“一个人在这边玩？”  
“嗯。”凑崎有些不情愿的承认，“朋友临时有工作先回去了。”  
“那……“林娜琏突然想到了什么，回头和经纪人确认了一下，”今晚要不要一起吃饭？“  
听到对方的邀约有些惊讶，但转念一想在这样的情景下遇到，对方邀请倒也完全合情合理。“好啊，那姐姐工作结束了和我说吧。”  
餐厅是林娜琏选的，在市中心一幢没入天际线的高楼里。凑崎进去的时候报了林娜琏的名字，服务生告诉她对方已经到了。  
她跟着服务生走过去，远远看到林娜琏穿着丝绸质地的衬衫，领口的丝带系成一个漂亮的结，拿着手机百无聊赖的乱划着。  
“姐姐等久了吗？”  
“没有，我刚刚到。”林娜琏抬起头，对上凑崎的视线，脸上顿时有些发烫。凑崎身上穿的是紫色的窄身裙，面料光滑剪裁细致，将优越的身体曲线展露无疑。林娜琏拿起手边的柠檬水灌了一大口，她记得凑崎在没有工作的时候不喜欢穿的太正式才对。  
两个人点完餐后，林娜琏双手交叠放在桌上。明明是她约的凑崎，眼下却不知道说些什么好。  
不如说她们之间很多时候都是这样，两个人单独相处多半是沉默的，要借由平井桃聊天才能顺畅的进行下去。平井，林娜琏想到这个名字总有些无奈，她有时候是真切的嫉妒对方。  
出乎她意料的，这次凑崎先一步开了口，“好久都没见过姐姐红发的样子了。”凑崎记忆中上一次林娜琏染成明显的红发，还是在她们去瑞士的时候。  
“啊，是这次回归的概念。”林娜琏回过神来，身体坐直了一些，头发不知不觉已经到了腰的位置，“纱夏觉得合适吗？”  
听到这话，凑崎眨了眨眼，漂亮的睫毛上下翻飞，“姐姐是想听我夸你吗？”  
“才不是！”林娜琏顿时否认，下意识的扯了一下领口的结，餐厅的冷气开得真是不太足。

10  
走出餐厅的时候街上突然涌出来大批的人群，他们手上还着酒和旗帜，似乎是在庆祝盛大的节庆。  
“司机说这是新年的游行，车暂时开不过来。”林娜琏翻看了下助理给她发的消息，“纱夏想在这里等人群过去，还是走到停车的地方？”  
音响里传出经典的拉丁音乐，人们三三两两的拥抱在一起，一边跟唱一边缓缓前行。凑崎看着这一幕，突然羡慕起这烟火气来，“走过去吧，我想跟着人群走过去。”  
出道以后鲜少有站在人流中的机会，凑崎迈着慢悠悠的步伐，似乎已经融入了节庆的氛围中。林娜琏则有些紧张，牢牢的抓着凑崎的手，掌心还冒出了一层细密的汗。  
察觉到手背上温暖的湿意，凑崎转过头打量着神色有几分严肃的林娜琏，“姐姐怎么这副表情？“  
“啊，我什么表情？“林娜琏茫然的转过头。  
“好像临刑前一样。”凑崎笑起来，眼底像是一片流动的蜜，“和我待在一起有这么煎熬吗？”  
“哪有！”林娜琏否认过后才看到凑崎眼里得逞的笑意，不满的撇撇嘴，“纱夏今晚怎么老是开我玩笑，我可是姐姐啊。“说着林娜琏还板起脸来，急切的证明自己作为年长者的威严。  
“好啦，你是姐姐。“凑崎眼里笑意更深，在那一刻，她突然希望这条路能这样一直走下去没有尽头。  
经过一个路口时，有人递给她们一个花环。林娜琏接过来时，顺手就戴到了凑崎的额头上。然而凑崎刚直起身，花环就从额头上落到了眼前。  
“啊。”眼前一黑的瞬间，她本能的抓紧了林娜琏的手。  
“纱夏你的头太小了。”林娜琏的语气无奈又温和，把花环拿起来时注意到对方的额前有几缕随着花环滑落的碎发，便伸出手将那些散乱的发丝细细别到了她的耳后。  
暖的有些过分的指尖，触到的一瞬间凑崎愣了一下，脸上上升的温度爬到了耳根。“那姐姐戴吧。”她急急转过脸，明明已经过了会因为这样的小事心动的年纪，心脏却还是不争气的漏跳了好几拍。  
两人又跟着人群走了一段，发现很多人都在街边停了下来。  
“前面是酒吧街。”林娜琏远远看着前方缤纷的霓虹灯光，在南半球的夏夜里灿烂的正好。  
凑崎转头看她，那一片灯火落在林娜琏的眼里，就像是行星落进了公转轨道。那片灯火本就应该落在那，一直以来想看到想触碰到的烟火气也正好在那里。“要不要进去坐坐？”凑崎鬼使神差的问出这一句。  
酒吧总是有些喧闹的，凑崎和林娜琏坐在吧台边，调酒师很快就将两杯莫吉托推到了两人面前。  
“好像是第一次单独和纱夏一起喝酒呢。”她们两人一起度过了长长的团体活动的时光，认识的时间更是超过了十年，却在十多年后才有了第一次这样相处的机会。  
凑崎默默的喝着酒，轻轻应和了一声。林娜琏刚刚说的话大概只是随意的一句感叹罢了，而她是真切的想象过这样的场景。在无数个失眠的深夜幻想着会不会有一天她能在一个偶然的场合，偶然的遇到林娜琏，偶然的只有她们两个人。  
“要是当年能更亲密的相处就好了。”  
酒精是一种神奇的东西，会让人说出平日里说不出口的话。凑崎抿着杯沿，上面有细细的盐粒，与青柠混合在一起，在口腔里慢慢发酵出咸涩的气息，正如她此时的心情。  
她想很多年前她是有想过要和林娜琏好好相处的，甚至在听到类似两人性格都太过要强，不是那么容易亲近的话的时候悄悄做好了让步的准备。然而林娜琏呢，会捏她的耳朵，会和她炫耀身体乳的香气，会在生日时无所顾忌的向她索要一个亲吻，却又在她想要上前一步时转过身去和别人嬉闹在一起。  
对她来说自己和别的队友没什么不同，想到这一点的凑崎突然难过起来，不，或许她应该更难过一点。  
于是她拿起手边的酒杯，不是那杯喝光了的莫吉托，而是比淡朗姆酒更浓更烈的酒精往嘴里一灌，下一秒喉咙像是被灼烧一样，眼泪都被激了出来。  
收起那些不应该存在的幻想吧，凑崎张了张嘴，对自己无声的规劝，她喜欢的不是你，而是你最亲近的朋友。

11  
“纱夏，你怎么不说话？”喝了好一会后，林娜琏不经意的往旁边一看，才看到凑崎手边已经有了一圈空杯子，年轻的服务生穿过人群，正打算把那些空酒杯收走。  
“姐姐。”凑崎对上她的视线笑了起来，笑容比明明灭灭的灯火还要动人几分。  
林娜琏倒抽一口冷气，低头拿出手机给助理发消息，让对方快点过来接她们。  
就在这时，一个男人突然走过来，凑到凑崎的身边对她说了几句话。  
凑崎听不懂西班牙语，一脸茫然的看着他。身后的林娜琏却突然绕上前来，不由分说的挡在凑崎和那个男人之间，回了一句她同样听不懂的话。  
男人顿时睁大眼睛，不可置信的看向她，又看了一眼林娜琏。两人僵持了一会，最后男人挠了挠头，有些不情愿的离开了。  
凑崎扯了一下林娜琏的袖口，“你们刚刚说了什么？”  
林娜琏转过头，眼底翻涌着莫名的情绪，“那个男的问你愿不愿意去他公寓喝一杯。”  
对这样的话凑崎没有很意外，“那姐姐说了什么？”  
“告诉他不行。”  
察觉到林娜琏有些躲闪的视线，凑崎又眨了眨眼睛，“只是这样吗？“  
“嗯？”  
凑崎坐在高脚凳上，双手规规矩矩的撑在身体两侧，自下而上看着林娜琏，“我记得姐姐可是说了长长一句话。”  
林娜琏呼吸一滞，这样的凑崎她再熟悉不过了。以前两人还住在同一间宿舍的时候，凑崎有时就会用这样的眼神看着她，让她投喂饼干，或者把冰淇淋分她一口。  
比起犬科动物，林娜琏始终觉得凑崎更像是一只狐狸。不仅狡猾，还狡猾的恰到好处，让人完全不会有任何的反感，只想将那些小要求一一应允满足她。  
“告诉我吧，姐姐。”说话之间凑崎又抓住了林娜琏的衬衫袖口，轻轻晃了晃。  
“我说不行。”林娜琏深吸一口气，似乎下了一个巨大的决心，“因为你是我的女朋友。”  
长久的沉默，林娜琏本能的背过身，这样的话总归是唐突的，她们不是真的恋人，不是能宣示所有权的关系，甚至连亲近的朋友都谈不上。  
或许她应该和凑崎解释刚刚的话只是出于解围的需要，她不该在凑崎面前表现出轻浮的样子。脑海里浮现出多年前的一个直播，和队友们商量接下来要开谁的玩笑时谈到凑崎，队友说凑崎是拿真心对待她人的人，这样恶作剧的话她会生气的。  
她会生气的，林娜琏转过身正要张口解释，就感觉到一股温热钻进了她手心。  
凑崎抓住林娜琏的手，与她过分修长的手指一一相扣，神情认真像是在做一件特别重要的事。末了她抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛专注的看着林娜琏，“刚刚姐姐的话，我同意了。”  
“今天我想做姐姐的女朋友。”  
林娜琏在凑崎的眼睛里看到了自己，无措的，慌张的，却又收获了惊喜的自己。她突然有些烦躁，在这个时刻她想这些干什么呢？她应该去吻她，趁着酒精的作用不管不顾的去吻她，去吻这个此时此刻让她疯狂心动的女孩。  
她是这么想的，也这么去做了。双唇相触的那一刹那，林娜琏想凑崎纱夏果然是甜的，她的嘴唇就像是她本人一直以来的模样，有着最恰到好处的甜度。  
助理很快就到了，但两人十指相扣的手却没有再松开。从车里，到酒店的电梯，再到林娜琏的房间，直到被林娜琏压在门板上的那一刻，凑崎才不得不松开自己的手，改成双手环绕对方脖颈的姿势。  
林娜琏细密的吻落在她额头，眼睛，鼻尖，最后在她蜜糖一样的嘴唇上重重的啃咬。在即将被情潮淹没的一瞬，凑崎闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛轻轻颤抖起来。  
她在最有狂欢节氛围的南美，迎来了属于她的末日狂欢。


	5. 七年后-5

12  
林娜琏在一片黑暗中睁开眼睛。  
本能的伸手摸向身边的位置，一片冰冷的触感让她顿时清醒了过来。她支起身子，借着窗外透进来的唯一一束光线，看清了自己手边只有凌乱的床单。  
像是做了一场梦，林娜琏倒在几块枕头中央，得出了前面这个结论。随后把手机从其中一块下面摸了出来，她打开line的界面找到凑崎的头像，飞快的打下一行字。  
凑崎坐在全日空的头等舱休息室里，包里的手机不断传来消息提示音。她能准确猜到消息来源于谁，却又因为这样准确的想法而对查看消息有着莫名的畏惧。  
她们不应该是这样的关系，凑崎舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，拿起放在茶几上的冰美式。  
咖啡入口的一瞬间，口腔充满了苦涩的气息。比起冰美式她一直是更喜欢拿铁的，后者有着更易入口的奶泡和浓郁的奶香，然而在这个特殊的时间点，她本能的抗拒着所有和对方有联系的东西，包括拿铁，哪怕所谓的联系不过是多年前Instagram上一次微不足道 的互动罢了。  
手机的提示音又持续了一阵，终于消停了下来。一旁的工作人员告诉她还有十五分钟就可以登机了，凑崎这才松了一口气，从包里抽出手机。她总归是要面对林娜琏的，只是她实在不善于应对对方，才会将这件事一拖再拖，拖到必须要给对方一个回复，或者即将就能与对方拉出一段安全距离的时候。  
一开始是问她现在在哪，十几分钟之后消息变成了有些小心翼翼的，“纱夏，可以回我的消息吗？”  
小心翼翼，这个词从凑崎脑海中冒出来的一瞬间，她想自己一定是宿醉到脑子都不清醒了。林娜琏是个温柔而有礼的人，对周围的人都抱着一视同仁的关心。但这样的关心不是小心翼翼，她更不需要对自己小心翼翼。  
想到这里，凑崎继续把对话框向下拉，看到了最后那行有些无奈的，“有空的话打个电话给我吧。”  
接到凑崎电话时的林娜琏正缩在柔软的床铺里，将被子拉到了脑袋上。几分钟前助理问她要不要将午餐送到房间来，她拒绝了对方的好意，眼下她没有任何胃口，满脑子都是对自己昨晚轻率行为的悔意。  
“娜琏姐姐。”  
她听到凑崎的声音，胸腔里那股患得患失的情绪便具象化成了一头野兽，叫嚣着要冲破牢笼，冲破她的肋骨，硬生生的跳脱到她面前咆哮起来。她只好用力咬着下唇，直到口腔里弥漫出一丝腥甜的气息。  
“我现在在机场。“没听到她的回应，凑崎又自顾自的说了下去。  
“是吗？“林娜琏尽量让自己的语气显得轻松一些，”要回去了吗？“  
“嗯，原本就订好了今天的机票。“  
凑崎撒了一个谎，原定的返程是在两天之后，但她实在不知道该如何面对对方。  
电话那头沉默了下来，凑崎也就举着手机没有说话。工作人员用口型告诉她已经可以登机了，她点点头，将手机换到另一只手，拎起沙发上的包朝登机口走去。  
等地勤确认了她的登机牌，她走进长长的舷梯时才又听到了林娜琏的声音，“昨晚的事情，对不起……”  
她这才意识到，刚刚听到的小心翼翼的语气，并不是自己的错觉。  
凑崎张了张嘴，一瞬间想说的话有很多，但又在下一秒被她自己悉数咽了下去。她茫然的迈着步伐，直到见到从机舱与舷梯间隙透出来的那抹阳光时，才找到了自己与现实的维系。  
“姐姐，你不需要和我道歉。”凑崎听到自己有些干巴巴的声音。  
抱着非分之想的人是她，借着酒劲说出暗示性话语的人也是她，一切恶果都由她亲手种下，为什么还要由林娜琏来道歉呢。  
“那我们......”  
“我上飞机了，姐姐再见。”凑崎飞速说完，就匆忙挂掉了电话。  
即使到了眼前这个时刻，她也逃避着宣告关系终结的话。不说出来的话或许还有一点点可能，她现在剩下的也就只有这份小小的侥幸了。

13  
从阿根廷回到日本后，凑崎陆陆续续的接到不少来自林娜琏的消息。  
从当天简单的问她是否到达，再到之后细致的询问近况。她能感知到林娜琏在尽力维护着两人的关系，甚至能察觉到字里行间避免她尴尬的心思，换作以往她必定及时回复，只是在当下失去了所有勇气。  
过了将近半个月，凑崎恢复了 工作。当天的通告是录制一个谈话综艺，只用了半天的时间，回到家的时候还难得的看到了夕阳。  
换上居家的便服，她披着一块毛绒绒的毯子坐到窗边，本想享受一下来之不易的空闲，手机却响起了突兀的提示音。  
“我在你家楼下。”  
短短几个字，凑崎身子一颤，转头看向窗外。  
在公寓的入口处，有一道单薄的身影静静立在那。她穿着米色的大衣，哪怕是在没有多少人能看到的地方，脊背也依旧挺得笔直。  
“你走吧，我不在家。”凑崎咬着下唇，手指有些颤抖的打出几个字。  
似乎是第一时间就收到了她的消息，楼下的身影动了一动。没过多久，凑崎的手机屏幕又亮了起来。  
“没关系，我等你回来。”  
平淡的仿佛是在议论晚上要吃什么一样的语调，凑崎却在看到的一瞬间烦躁了起来。她不记得林娜琏什么时候是这样看不懂潜台词，读不出拒绝意味的人，但转念一想，依照对方一旦决定了就会坚持下去的性子，回复这样的话也没有很奇怪。  
【我不知道我什么时候回。】凑崎在手机上打下这行字，又在下一秒按着删除键把整句话都删掉了。她把手机甩到一边，扯过毯子蒙着头，说什么等待的话，或许再过一会就会离开了，毕竟是那么骄傲的人。  
一阵寒风刮过，林娜琏忍不住跺了跺脚，朝双手呵了一股热气。额头上突然有几分凉意，她抬起眼眸，不知什么时候下雪了，片片雪花从空中缓缓飘落下来，落在她的肩上和头发上。她抱起双臂，早知道出门的时候多穿一些就好了。  
又过了好一阵，放在大衣口袋里的手机又震动起来。她活动了一下冻的有些僵硬的手指，拿出来一看是对方五秒之前的消息，“那你会等我多久？“  
多久？林娜琏笑了起来，“明早八点的航班，你要来送机吗？“  
消息发出去后十几分钟，凑崎纱夏就出现在她眼前。  
“你怎么过来了？“凑崎撑着伞，四目相接的一瞬间便看到了对方眼里亮起来的光。  
“因为你没有回我消息。“林娜琏走近两步，又在距离她几十公分的地方停了下来，大半个身子仍留在雪中。  
仅仅是因为这样的理由？凑崎也不敢上前，仿佛这样的距离才能让她分辨清楚对方的话真实与否。  
林娜琏一直以来都过得高度的自律，甚至摒弃了人生中所有可能造成意外的不确定因素，这样的人会因为这样的理由千里迢迢跑过来吗？察觉到对方灼灼的视线，凑崎本能的想要避开，却在移开目光的一瞬，余光瞥见了她快要被冻住的眉眼。凑崎咬紧后槽牙，沉默了一会，“你跟我上来吧。”她听见了自己心里妥协的声音。

14  
凑崎端着一杯热茶出来的时候，林娜琏正坐在沙发上把玩着那条毛绒绒的毯子，她走过去正好对上对方仰起头的视线。  
大概是五官生的幼的关系，林娜琏的瞳仁里还有几分无辜。凑崎心里一紧，在心底叹了一口气，“如果我真的不在家怎么办呢？”  
“那就等你。”林娜琏接过茶杯，一脸的理所当然。  
“如果很晚都不回来呢？”  
“那就等下去。”  
凑崎突然弯下腰，直直的注视着林娜琏明亮的眼睛，“你会一直等我吗？”  
林娜琏沉默了一会，迎上凑崎的视线，“也不会。”  
没有意外的答案，凑崎无奈的笑笑，正打算直起身，袖口就被对方轻轻抓住了  
“因为明早我还要回去工作。”林娜琏的指尖悄悄覆上凑崎的手腕，上目线温柔又无害。  
呼吸短暂的一滞，凑崎脸腾的红了起来，时间久了她居然都忘了林娜琏在这上面独一无二的天赋了。两人对视了好一会，凑崎才微微侧过头，“林娜琏，放开我。”  
“不放。”林娜琏眨了眨眼睛。  
“你能不能不要这么无赖。”凑崎说话之间，不自觉的鼓起双颊。  
“因为你没有说敬语。”  
凑崎深吸了一口气，“娜琏姐姐。”  
“叫了我姐姐的话，就要听姐姐的话啊。”  
林娜琏狡黠的笑了一下，凑崎顿时警觉了起来。果然，下一秒林娜琏就朝着她张开了双臂。很久以前林娜琏生日的时候，在宿舍里也是这样向她讨要一个亲吻的，凑崎没头没尾的想到这一点。  
看到凑崎的迟疑，林娜琏却没有把手收回去，手指朝自己的方向勾了勾，“纱夏不听姐姐的话吗？”  
凑崎没有办法，只能慢吞吞的靠了上去，肩膀刚触到林娜琏的手臂，对方就收拢双手将她抱进了怀里。  
凑崎调整了一下坐姿，下巴搭在林娜琏的锁骨上，鼻尖埋进了她带着薰衣草味道的发丝里。“姐姐最近有健身吗？”林娜琏没怎么使力，就轻轻松松的将她圈在了怀抱中。  
“是你太瘦了。”林娜琏的手指搭在凑崎瘦的有些突兀的脊椎骨上，指尖依次向上似乎在数着她的骨节。  
又是一阵长久的沉默，林娜琏的怀抱很暖，凑崎的眼皮也渐渐沉了起来。恍惚之间她听见林娜琏克制的声音，“如果之前发生的事让你感觉不好，那就都怪姐姐吧。”  
“才没有怪你。”凑崎嘟嘟囔囔了一句，她一直以来怪的都是不坚定的自己。  
“不要……”林娜琏的手指停在了凑崎颈椎的位置，轻轻按住那块明显的骨节。  
“嗯？”凑崎勉强打起一丝精神。  
“不要再这样突然离开我了。”林娜琏的喉头动了动，她们并不是什么确定的关系，凑崎也没有非答应她不可的义务。然而，如果可以，她还是想从凑崎那里听到肯定的答复。维持以前的关系也好，或是别的什么关系也好，她都不想再经历一次对方几乎要从她的世界消失的感觉。  
“……嗯。”过了好一会，凑崎终于应了一声。假装没看到林娜琏眉眼里突然绽开的笑意，把头更深的埋进对方单薄的肩窝，沉沉的睡了过去。


	6. 七年后-6

15  
凑崎纱夏醒来的时候，天已经完全亮了。  
房间里没有意外的只有她一人，她拿过手机看了一眼时间，林娜琏大概已经到了机场，想了想还是拨通了她的号码。  
“纱夏，怎么了？” 对方接的很快，另一头还带着机场广播的声音。  
“怎么没有叫醒我。”凑崎有些不满。  
“看你睡的很好的样子。”  
“不是说让我去给你送机的吗？”  
林娜琏干笑了两声，“要是纱夏过意不去的话，就请我吃饭好了。”  
过意不去？凑崎一时之间不知道说什么才好，记忆里林娜琏似乎也不是这样给点阳光就灿烂，偏偏最近在她面前无赖的可以。“是你没有叫我起来，为什么我要过意不去呢？”  
“那我请你吃饭也可以。”  
凑崎沉默了一会，决定放弃和对方争论这件事。“随你，我准备去上班了。”  
挂断电话后，凑崎在沙发上静静坐了几分钟，又拿起手机打开和林娜琏的对话框，“不过林大歌手要请我吃饭这件事，我记住了。”  
林娜琏没想到两人的再次见面来的这么快。  
一周之后凑崎就到了首尔，参加一部电影的开机发布会。  
“姐姐，我来兑现那顿饭了。”  
“你在韩国？”  
“嗯，准备一部新电影。”  
林娜琏转过头，和助理确认了这两天的行程，随即回复了凑崎的消息，“那就今晚？”  
对方很快发了一个同意的表情，林娜琏把手机放在一边，抬头看向面前的镜子，就看到相熟的化妆师对自己笑的莫名有些暧昧。  
“娜琏今晚要去约会吗？”对方跟了她好几年，私下聊起来也没了顾忌。  
“啊，不是。”林娜琏立刻否认，耳廓却隐隐发烫，“只是和很熟的朋友吃饭罢了。”  
“这样啊。”对方似乎没有打算轻易放过她，“但总觉得娜琏看着比平时和朋友吃饭要重视一些。”  
“哪有的事。”林娜琏忍不住转过头抗议，就差举着手机把聊天界面凑到对方眼前，“真的是以前的组合里的队友。”  
发布会之后，凑崎在休息室里卸妆，林娜琏已经把餐厅的地址发给她，她看着地图估算了一下过去的时间，恰好能在约定的时间前赶到。  
就在这时，门口响起一阵敲门声，“请进。”  
进来的是这部电影的主创之一，也是凑崎的大前辈。从镜子里看到对方的身影，凑崎立刻转身站起来，“前辈好。”  
“纱夏。“对方是个中年女性，虽然上了年纪但肌肤保养的相当好，脸上几乎看不出岁月的痕迹，“有件事想拜托你。”  
“您说。”  
“等会有个酒会，投资人让我出席。但我身体有些不舒服，你能不能替我参加？”  
“等会吗？”凑崎下意识的攥紧手心，可是她已经和林娜琏有约了。  
“嗯，很多制片人都会出席。”对方说到这里时，刻意停了下来。  
凑崎抿着嘴唇，换作往常她不会错过这样的机会。  
有些惊讶于凑崎还没有答应，但对方仍表现的很有耐心，“眼下我也没有比你更好的人选了，可以帮我一个忙吗？”  
话说到这个份上，凑崎便意识到自己再没有拒绝的余地。“我知道了，还请您告知我相关的信息。”凑崎微微鞠躬，送对方走出休息室后她才关上门，缩进了一旁的沙发里。  
手机里和林娜琏的对话框还停留在页面最上端，她点开两人的聊天记录，最后一条消息停留在一小时前她回复了一个已经收到的表情。  
她会怎么想呢？凑崎刚刚打完道歉的话，还没来得及输入自己失约的理由，心里却先一步忐忑起来。会觉得自己很麻烦吧，答应好的事情又在临行前一刻取消。或许还会后悔邀请了自己？如果没有邀请的话也就不会被放鸽子，更不会是放下了身段后被自己放了鸽子。  
真是够糟糕的，凑崎双手捂着自己的脸，一股熟悉的感觉涌了上来，像是黑夜里从四面八方席卷而来的潮水，一瞬间淹没了她的头顶。

16  
再看到林娜琏的消息已经是三个小时后。  
凑崎参加完酒会，在坐上保姆车后才鼓起一丝勇气去看对方的回复。  
然而出乎她意料的是，林娜琏的回复既不是透着失望的答应，也不是客气却疏离的理解。【没关系，我等你。】简简单单的几个字留在她解释今晚没法赴约的原因后，在她发出去后的三分钟，消息就回复了过来。她双肩一颤，听到司机的声音，“凑崎小姐，直接送您回酒店吗？”  
“送我去这个地方。”凑崎紧紧掐着手心，另一只手将手机递到了司机面前。  
为什么要等她呢，明明可以不用等她的。  
早就过了下班高峰期，开到林娜琏订的餐厅并没有花很长的时间，但凑崎仍觉得车子开了快一个世纪。匆匆和助理，司机打过招呼，她快步走进餐厅时看到前台有一瞬间的讶异。  
“您好，请问您有预约吗？”  
“有的。”凑崎报上了林娜琏的姓氏。  
对方随即了然的转过身，并拿起一本菜单，带着她走向走廊尽头的包厢。  
门打开的一瞬间，林娜琏正好抬起眼眸。对视不过是零点几秒的事，凑崎却觉得自己在那一刹那无所遁形，无措又愧疚的情绪，连带着常年隐藏在阳光以外的心思，好像都要被一只巨大的手连根拔起暴露在漫天白昼之下。她匆匆移开视线低下头，“抱歉，我……”  
“没事的，坐吧。”林娜琏的声音是私下特有的低沉。  
另一个服务生上来介绍菜单，林娜琏很快就选好主食。看到凑崎翻着菜单犹豫的样子，“吃过了吗？”  
“吃了一些。”  
“没胃口的话随便选一些餐前菜吧。”  
等到服务生确认了菜单离开后那股局促不安又从心里冒出来。林娜琏的小臂搭在餐桌上，手肘处的衣服被撑起一个明显的角，拉平了周围的褶皱。凑崎盯着那处明显的骨骼好一会，才准备好了再一次开口的勇气。然而此时林娜琏却先她一步开口了，“纱夏还真是没变。”  
“嗯？”凑崎下意识的睁大眼睛，“姐姐指的是什么？”  
“从以前还在组合里活动的时候就是这样，不忍心拂了别人的面子也好，没法对别人的事坐视不理也罢 。”林娜琏顿了顿，脸上浮现出一丝笑意，“比起拒绝别人，总是习惯性的麻烦自己。”  
被看穿了啊，凑崎愣了一下，随后回过神来。“娜琏姐姐就不一样。”相比这样的自己，林娜琏则要成熟和果断许多，“我果然还是太差劲了。”  
“没有的事。”林娜琏摇摇头，“我反而觉得那样的纱夏很好。”虽然绝大多数时候都是轻飘飘的模样，却能在第一时间感知到周围人的情绪。也不是没有经历过伤痛的人，但还是愿意一次又一次敞开柔软的怀抱。这样的凑崎，只是简单的靠近就能让她收获过去十年都未曾拥有过的勇气。  
“所以也不用和我道歉。”林娜琏眯起眼睛，“纱夏随心所欲的，过自己的生活就好了。”

17  
一餐饭吃的很快，等凑崎纱夏和林娜琏走出餐厅时，已经能看到服务生在打扫最偏僻的几张桌子。打烊的信号，凑崎晃了晃脑袋，想要赶跑吃饱之后大脑供血不足带来的困意。  
“明天在首尔还有活动吗？”  
“嗯，明天要去读剧本。”新接的戏是日韩合拍的电影，今天凑齐了主创们开发布会，第二天顺势安排剧本的讨论。  
“不愧是女演员呢。”林娜琏轻轻拽住凑崎的指尖，不出意外的有些冰凉。  
她上大学时读的专业原本是戏剧表演，但因为种种机缘巧合走了歌手这条路。如果当时选择了演戏会怎样？林娜琏不禁偏过头，看着路灯下凑崎被暖黄色的光包裹的侧脸，说不定会在成员们各自单飞后还有和凑崎一起工作的机会。  
“我倒觉得女歌手比较好。”凑崎突然的转过头来。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为比较自由，可以唱自己想唱的歌，MV也可以拍自己喜欢的内容。”凑崎暗暗叹了一口气，之前林娜琏的话让她惊讶之余，她又何尝不想随心所欲的活着呢。  
“纱夏拍的不是自己想拍的戏吗？”  
注意到对方眼眸里浮现的专注，凑崎在回答之前犹豫了一会，“可能是现在拍的不如以前的有意思。”  
“嗯？以前的什么？”  
“What is love的MV。”凑崎突然眨了眨眼睛，“应该趁那个时候好好欺负你。”  
林娜琏愣了一下，反应过来后立刻拽紧了凑崎的手，追上她的脚步，“喂，我可是姐姐！”  
结束了今天的工作，林娜琏走出录音室时打开对话框，看到凑崎一个小时之前发过来的消息。  
【在转角那家咖啡店门口等你。】  
也不怕被人看到，林娜琏摇了摇头。之前凑崎说要在回日本之前请她吃饭，她本意是两人约在餐厅见就好，但凑崎执意要来公司附近等她下班。  
“娜琏姐姐等过我那么多次，这次就换我来等姐姐吧。”说话的时候凑崎还有些得意。  
这算是什么幼稚的攀比，林娜琏笑了起来，但凑崎这样不经意间流露出来的孩子气她也不讨厌就是了。这么想着她裹紧大衣，走出大楼的一瞬间却迎面感受到一股细密的凉意。  
下雨了吗？林娜琏抬起头，看到了夜空中纷纷落下的雨点。她没有带伞的习惯，只好折回大楼，找了相熟的工作人员借了一把。  
等她走到路口时，远远便看到了路灯下那道纤细的身影，低着头抱着双臂，落单的模样融进了周围的夜色里。  
“下雨了怎么不进去等？”林娜琏抓过她两只手。  
林娜琏的手很大，就算现在只用空着的一只手也能刚刚好将她的双手摁在自己的大衣前。凑崎吐了吐舌头，“进去了姐姐看不到我怎么办？”  
本想说发消息告诉她不就好了，但看到凑崎的眼里像是揉进了数不清的碎钻一样，闪烁着星星点点的光，她又将话咽了下去。两人在转角站了一会，林娜琏终于在凑崎的指尖触到一些温度，才又圈过凑崎的手臂慢腾腾的往前走。  
要去吃饭的地方在离公司不远的林荫路上，凑崎瞥到两人头顶上的伞，本想伸手接过来，又被林娜琏按了回去。“我来就好了。”  
“姐姐不是很讨厌给别人撑伞吗？”  
“嗯，但不讨厌给你撑。”  
凑崎心里一紧，脚步停在了原地。一直以来相比和其他成员相处，她都更不擅长应付林娜琏。她一度分不清自己这样的不擅长是来源于林娜琏同样善于说暧昧的模棱两可的话，让她没法获得在别人面前能轻易建立的优势，还是在林娜琏面前她天生就多了一份心思，以至于当她作出反应时都慢了一拍。  
等到她明白这样的情绪究竟是出自于什么的时候，林娜琏已经在不知不觉中与她拉开了一段距离。那是她们待在组合里最后的为数不多的日子，单飞的成员们各自有了明确的发展方向，为了个人的活动都选择了搬出公司安排的宿舍。林娜琏蹲在客厅的地板上，沉稳的收拾自己落在房间各处的小东西，凑崎站在她一步之远，俯视着她柔软的发旋突然开口，“娜琏姐姐。”  
“嗯？”  
“不要忘了我啊。”开口的一瞬间，她便讨厌起自己此时此刻的矫情。然而这又是她急切的想要证明的东西，就像是小孩子一样，急切的从大人口中换取一个关于糖果或者玩具的承诺。  
那时候的林娜琏抬起头，凑崎还没来得及看清她的眼睛，就被对方轻轻抱住了，像是两人之间已经进行过无数次的拥抱那样。  
林娜琏侧过头，温热的鼻息打在她脆弱的脖颈，“怎么会。”连带着话语都像是羽毛轻轻扫过了心脏，“纱夏是重要的人。”  
察觉到身边的人一瞬间的僵硬，林娜琏也跟着停了下来。两人站在街道上，好在此时下着雨，周围的行人只是打着伞绕过她们，而没有注意到她们之间的状况。  
“姐姐太狡猾了。”凑崎紧紧咬着下唇，花尽全身力气才能勉强压抑住堆积在眼眶的泪水和横亘在心中不知道多久的情绪，“怎么可以随便说这样的话呢？”  
这会让我忍不住去想，可能你也是有一点点喜欢我的。


	7. 七年后-7

18  
事情的发展速度总是超乎人们的预料。  
当凑崎纱夏坐在从仁川机场开往林娜琏家里的商务车时，脑海里突然冒出这样的想法。身边的经纪人看到远处那片高档住宅区，“你这段时间住在那边？”  
“嗯。”凑崎大概能猜到对方此时的想法。  
眼看着那片楼房距离越来越近，经纪人思考了一会才慎重的开口，“你可别在拍戏期间爆出什么绯闻。”  
绯闻？听到这个词凑崎不由得想笑，“放心，是以前的队友，因为方便过来借住罢了。”  
对方总算是放心了一些，车停下来一边注视着司机将行李放在门口，一边嘱咐道，“那明早我过来接你，好好休息。”  
“好的，你也是，今天辛苦了。”  
看到商务车消失在小区道路尽头，凑崎才转身走进身后的玻璃门。前台坐着两个安保，凑崎正准备报上对方的房间号，其中一个倒是先一步站了起来，“凑崎小姐是吗？”  
“嗯？是的。”  
“麻烦出示一下证件。”  
凑崎从挎包里拿出自己的护照，对方快速的一对比，就很快回应了，“谢谢您。”说完站起身接过她的行李，将她带到电梯前，“林小姐交代过了，您直接上去就好，房间在十九层。”说话的同时刷了一下密码卡。  
和对方道谢之后凑崎走进电梯，看着显示板上不断往上跳的红色数字，才接上了之前在车里突然的念头。起因是一周前她在家里读剧本的时候，突然收到林娜琏的消息，对方询问她来首尔拍戏的话打算住在哪。  
“酒店？或者桃家里。”距离去韩国还有一段时间，她还没有确定的计划。  
“那要不要来我家住呢？”  
“应该会比酒店舒服一些。”  
征询似的问题，凑崎看着那两条简短的消息，如果是考虑到原先的想法自己是不应该答应的，她们互相之间也没有熟稔到这样的地步，但拿着手机好一会，她却始终打不出婉拒的话。  
消息删删改改一阵，最后发出去的变成了“不会麻烦你吗？”  
“不会，正好我一个人也有些无聊。”之后就连同地址也一并发了过来。  
所以要怎么做才好呢，拍戏的时间说长不长说短也不短，凑崎不自觉的皱着眉。然而还没能烦恼多久，一声清脆的提示音，下意识的抬起头，宽阔到有些空荡荡的客厅就出现在眼前。  
居然是入户式的设计，凑崎脑子里只剩下这一个念头。  
“到了啊。”有些低沉的声音，林娜琏从走廊里走出来。她脸上还带着妆，似乎刚到家没多久，眼底之下还有几分倦意。  
“嗯……”凑崎低下头，将箱子从电梯里挪了出来。  
林娜琏走到她身边，自然而然的接过另一个箱子。她跟在林娜琏的身后走进房间，发现对方确实没说错，几百平米的大平层，怎么看都比酒店要舒服多了。  
最终落脚的地方是在主卧斜对面的客房，林娜琏拿出一张房卡，“这个给你。”  
“嗯？”凑崎看清对方手上那张卡片，愣了一下才接了过来。一时间两人之间沉默了下来，林娜琏环顾了一下四周，“好好睡一觉吧，有事叫我。”  
凑崎盯着自己脚上的白色拖鞋，低低的应了一声，便听到客房的门被带上的声音。  
明明和林娜琏认识很久了，但在两个人相处的时候还是有很多没有办法说出口的话，为什么会邀请自己来她家住也好，为什么不讨厌给自己撑伞也罢，就连大概是出于方便考虑的把门卡递给她，她都想听林娜琏亲口告诉她理由。  
她倚着床架靠坐在地上，身边白色的床单透着好闻的纤维柔顺剂的味道。她突然想起在新加坡的那个夏天，自己挑选柔顺剂时有些不耐烦的走远了的林娜琏，不由的摇了摇头。是她变了，还是自己想多了。

19  
前几天的拍摄还算顺利，然而在拍摄某一段和男主的对手戏时，凑崎却被接连叫停了好几次。最后完成的时候天色已经彻底暗了下来，对方的脸色也算不上太好看。  
凑崎立刻向对方道了歉，对方似乎仍有些不满，但也没再说什么。和导演道别后，凑崎终于在浓稠的夜色里坐上回去的车。  
回到小区楼下的时候，一幢楼里只有零星的几户人家还亮着光。进了电梯后，凑崎看了一眼手机上的时间，这个点林娜琏说不定已经睡了，等会进去的时候动作轻一些好了。  
然而电梯门打开的一瞬间，客厅里暖黄色的光就落进了眼里，林娜琏侧躺在沙发上，听到门口的动静悠悠睁开眼，随手拉开身上的毯子站起身，“回来了啊。”  
凑崎定定站在门口，眼看着对方身影由远及近，喉咙却像是被什么堵住了，说不出任何话来。  
林娜琏很快走到她身前，因为凑崎低着头的关系，她没法看清她此时的神色。只好试探性的牵过她的手，正犹豫着是不是应该说些什么，掌骨却传来一阵钝痛。凑崎紧紧抓着她的手，指节泛出一片惨白。  
“纱夏。”几乎是她开口的一瞬间，一滴眼泪就直直的砸在了她手背上。  
以前还在团队活动的时候凑崎纱夏哭的次数算不上多，但每一次几乎都在她心里烙下了深刻的印迹。选秀节目出道夜的欣喜，第一个一位时堆满眼眶的心酸，再到那次上班路上意外的触动，理由不尽相同，但落泪的样子却几乎没有变化。  
她不会出声，甚至不会发出细小的呜咽，只是站在原地不住的掉眼泪。从很久之前林娜琏就觉得这样的凑崎太让人心疼，而此时的凑崎更是让这样的情绪泛滥到她心底的每一个角落。  
于是她没有再犹豫，上前一步双手环住对方细瘦的脊背，任由对方在她的肩窝下了一场盛夏的骤雨。  
不知道过了多久，这场雨才有了停止的意思。凑崎抽了抽鼻子，与林娜琏拉出几公分的距离，“我这样是不是很没出息？”  
大概是刚放晴的缘故，凑崎的琥珀色的瞳仁湿漉漉的，能完整的倒映出自己的模样。林娜琏没有马上回答，而是捏了一下她泛红的鼻尖，“怎么会，我很喜欢纱夏坦率的样子。”  
凑崎盯着自己的脚尖，她没想过自己会控制不住情绪，也没想过会在林娜琏身上看到归属感。  
“累了吗？我去给你放洗澡水。”  
凑崎点了点头，却没有放开抓着林娜琏的手。一路跟着对方进了浴室，看着冒着热气的水逐渐填满大半个浴缸，她才晃了一下对方的手臂，“娜琏姐姐可以和我一起吗？”  
自己已经洗过澡了，然而还没来得及张口，这样的话就被咽了下去。眼下无论凑崎说什么，她大概都没法拒绝。凑崎背对着她不紧不慢的掀起身上的针织衫，纤细的腰线逐渐显露出来，连带着胸部柔软的起伏一同暴露在空气中，林娜琏看了一眼，眼睛莫名发烫，便转头拧开了浴缸的水龙头。  
没过多久，冒着热气的温水就泡满了大半个浴缸，凑崎在一旁的淋浴简单的冲洗了一下，率先坐了进去。“姐姐不进来吗？”  
“嗯？“原本只是在角落里默默注视着对方的林娜琏犹豫了一会，也脱掉了身上的衣物。  
浴盐是薰衣草味道的，林娜琏在她对面坐下来的那一刻，凑崎感觉自己的心思也莫名安定了下来。手指划过浅紫色的水面，“说起来以前在宿舍的时候，姐姐还从来没和我一起泡过澡呢。”  
“那时候行程很忙啊。“林娜琏很快找了一个理由，然而当她看向对方时发现凑崎只是浅浅淡淡的笑着，倒显得着急解释的她想否认什么。她便没有再说话，低下头一动不动的盯着水面。  
凑崎有些好笑的看着对方，也不知道林娜琏突然闹起了什么别扭。心里突然冒出了一个小想法，抬起一只脚踩在了林娜琏的脚背上。  
察觉到那一点重量，林娜琏错愕的重新抬起头，正好对上凑崎得意的视线。“喂，你……”问责的话还没能说出口，凑崎又将另一只脚也踩到了她的脚背上。  
“明明我就坐在这里，姐姐却不看我。”有些骄纵的话，但从凑崎嘴里说出来的时候，林娜琏只能感觉到缓缓流淌的蜜意。  
“你啊……”  
被对方默许了行动凑崎更肆无忌惮，脚背一下一下的踏在对方光滑的脚面上，甚至带出了一阵水声。  
林娜琏没有办法，捉住其中一只作乱的脚，手指圈住了细瘦的脚踝，“不要太过分了啊。”  
“过分会怎么样呢？“凑崎的身体突然往前探了一些。  
林娜琏喉头动了动却没有说话，手上还保持刚才的动作。  
就在凑崎思考着是要见好就收还是继续这次小小的挑衅的时候，小腿传来一阵柔和的力量。  
林娜琏一只手抓着她的脚踝，另一只手手掌覆在那块肌肉上，不轻不重的按摩着。不知道是不是水蒸气模糊了轮廓的关系，凑崎眼中的林娜琏温柔的一塌糊涂。  
如果是凑崎纱夏的话，过分大概也不会怎么样。

20  
第二天起床时，林娜琏身边的位置已经空了。探到身边有些冷掉的被单，林娜琏翻身下床，在走廊里就听到了厨房里隐约传来厨具碰撞的声音。  
“起的好早。”刚起床的关系，几根碎发在林娜琏头顶上翘了起来。  
凑崎转过身看到那几撮呆毛，不由的笑起来，“到点了就自然醒了。”  
“今早不用拍戏吗？”  
“今天的拍摄从中午开始。“凑崎一边说着一边把鸡蛋下了锅，身旁的奶泡已经打好了，能闻到淡淡的牛奶香气。  
看到对方系着围裙在灶台前忙碌，林娜琏心下一动，一股从未有过的情绪像是化开的奶油一样，铺满了心脏每一个角落。她走上前将下巴搭在凑崎的肩膀，“做的什么啊？”  
“蛋卷饼，还有美式拿铁。”凑崎将蛋液铺满平底锅的动作很熟练，几乎很难将她和记忆中那个料理苦手联系到一起。  
林娜琏静静注视了一会，突然嘟囔一声，“我想吃章鱼小丸子。”  
“怎么突然想吃这个？”  
“就是想吃。”说话之间林娜琏还撅起了嘴，她才不会承认是因为小丸子是她第一次吃凑崎做的东西。  
明明都是三十代的人了，撒娇起来还是自然又明媚的样子。凑崎转过头将一点奶泡点在了林娜琏挺翘的鼻尖，“哪有早餐吃小丸子的？”她还想起了当时在日本做直播林娜琏鼓着脸颊夸赞的模样，连带着耐心也比平时多了好几倍，心里的柔软都化成了一滩水。  
委屈的哼哼唧唧了一会，林娜琏正要抬起头，凑崎细软的声音就在耳边响起，“好啦，下次就给你做。”


	8. 七年后-8

21  
连着几天的工作，不知道是不是因为想到回家能看到林娜琏的关系，凑崎的心态平和了许多，连带着进入状态也快了不少。  
一次顺利的拍摄后，导演第一次对凑崎表扬了几句。虽然只是短短几句，但凑崎仍鞠躬向对方道谢。回去的车上她想起林娜琏之前问她，要不要在两人都结束工作之后小小的放松一下的话，便打开了手机有关旅游的app。  
“去旅游吧，就我们两个人。”话说的倒是挺潇洒的，然而眼里却有明显的小心翼翼的成分，似乎自己下一秒可能会拒绝掉。  
回想起对方那个明亮又带着试探意味的眼神，凑崎兀自笑了起来。为什么要这么担心啊，明明她才是在两人相处的时候对对方没什么办法的人。  
短暂的查看了一番，备选的地点有三个，排在第一是静冈的伊豆。她记得她们刚在日本出道的时候林娜琏说过很想试试日本的温泉，也不知道那人现在还喜不喜欢了。  
等到她回到的时候，林娜琏还没回来。去主卧泡了个澡，凑崎纱夏本人一直是个很有分寸的人，但像这样骄纵的事情居然也会做，凑崎想了想，把小半张脸埋到了热气腾腾的水里，怎么看都是被林娜琏惯出来的缘故。  
这么想着，卧室突然传来了门锁的响动。凑崎直起身子，听到了由远及近的脚步声。  
“纱夏在泡澡吗？”林娜琏的声音清晰的传了进来。  
“嗯，我马上就好了。“  
“想泡久一点也没关系。”  
凑崎从水里站起身，拉过栏杆上白色的浴巾擦拭了一下，随后披上浴袍走了出去。  
林娜琏缩在一张宽大的转椅上，也不知道是因为姿势是陷在椅子里还是身体过于单薄的关系，整个人看上去只有小小的一团。凑崎绕到转椅背后，手搭上她骨感明显的双肩轻轻揉捏起来，“今天怎么回来这么晚？”  
“彩排演唱会的时候不小心把手机摔碎了。”林娜琏耷拉着嘴角，“急着用所以又去店里买了一个，排队排了好久。”  
凑崎这才注意到林娜琏放在桌面上的手机，和之前的是不一样的配色。“这样啊，不过旧的不去新的不来。“  
林娜琏突然转过头，像是寻求什么认同似的，有些委屈的上目线看着对方，“我的演唱会，纱夏会来吗？”  
虽然行程还没能完全确定，但凑崎很早就看准了演唱会的时间，接下来的工作都尽可能的避开了那个日子。“没有别的事的话，一定会去的。”  
林娜琏心满意足的闭上眼睛，享受了几分钟后，“我去洗澡。”  
对方站起身后，凑崎坐到了那张转椅上。林娜琏的手机买的确实很急，连密码都没来得及上。一条消息弹进来，手机的屏幕也亮了起来，不需要解锁就能直接看到。  
凑崎盯着对方的屏幕两三秒，林娜琏公事和私事向来分得很开，这会找她的话多半是关系不一般的朋友。  
这时，又一条消息弹了出来。一股强烈的不安感突然从心里冒了出来，凑崎纱夏鬼使神差的拿过手机，在大脑判断出这样的行为不合理以前，手指就先一步做出了动作。  
聊天界面上对方的备注是罗医生，凑崎皱了皱眉，心中的不安越发明显，当她看到最新那条消息的开头时，整个人僵在了原地。  
“总之对抑郁症病人还是要多关注她的情绪和睡眠状况，如果是双相障碍，治疗起来会更麻烦……”  
林娜琏扎了一个丸子头，身上披了一块浴巾就走了出来。凑崎坐在椅子上背对着她，看不清她脸上的表情。  
“纱夏怎么不躺到床上……”下意识的拍了一下对方的肩头，下一秒对方却像是触电般，身体朝另一边弹开了。  
凑崎拍掉林娜琏停在半空中的手，回头看向她的眼里满是疏离与戒备，“林娜琏你真是够了不起的。”  
“为了我居然能这么委屈你自己。”

22  
“你在说什么？”林娜琏顿时愣在了原地。  
“你不是早就知道我生病的事情吗？”  
“我真够可笑的。”凑崎说着说着，嘴角真的扯起了一道冰冷的弧度，“我还真的幻想过，我在你心里是特殊的。”  
林娜琏紧抿着嘴，大脑被方才凑崎的话炸成了一片空白。她站了一会，眼角余光才扫到凑崎手边的手机。是自己和罗医生的对话被看到了？但就算是看到了，这样的想法也……  
“收起你那可笑的怜悯吧。”凑崎的语速变得越来越快，“我从来就不需要这样的东西。”  
“你就是这么想我的吗？”一直沉默的林娜琏终于开了口，她定定看着凑崎，黑色的瞳仁里翻涌着复杂的情绪。  
凑崎下意识的和她对视了一眼，对方的眼神就像是受伤的小兽。她心里一紧，匆匆移开了目光，“难道不是吗？到现在也够了，不必再做这样的事。”  
“到底，我到底要做到怎么样你才会明白呢？”林娜琏说话时声音都染上了哭腔，在别人面前的游刃有余到凑崎面前就变成了毫无办法。她知道凑崎敏感，所以尽力的去揣测她的情绪，她知道凑崎没有安全感，所以花尽可能多的时间去陪伴她，她还知道凑崎很多很多的喜好，虽然其中一大部分还没有兑现的机会，但她始终想着总有一天要将那些都实现。然而到了眼下，这一切似乎都被悉数否定，不再有存在的必要。  
凑崎紧紧拽着下摆，从不知道多久以前开始，她就见不得林娜琏委屈。但现在她不能不狠下心，长期这样大概是对两个人的折磨。  
“行吧，我知道了。”林娜琏喉头上下翻动了一下，“反正都是我自以为是，都是我一意孤行，你看不到也好不想看也好，我也不再妄想改变什么了。”说完她背过身飞速的扯下身上的浴巾，随手套了一件卫衣抓起桌上的钥匙就冲了出去。  
车子沿着江边漫无目的的开，等到林娜琏注意到的时候，她已经开到了汉南大桥上。夜深了的关系，桥面上风很大。她停了车走到桥边，风刮着半干的头发不断打在她脸上，发根都立了起来，她烦躁的将头发全部甩到身后。  
“啊——”她对着江面大喊了一声，不出意外的没有任何回音。  
夜里的风带着凛冽孤寂的气息，刮过脸颊时也让她清醒了不少，也想起了很多之前的事。  
她认识凑崎纱夏很多年了，刚认识的时候两个人还是练习生。她满脑子只有出道的事，对公司里的练习生都是不冷不淡的划进了竞争者的范畴。那时候的凑崎像是初生的幼兽，有着圆圆的脸颊和漂亮的眼睛，总是怀着好奇打量陌生的世界。那时候她就在想，凑崎应该是会出道的，因为在让人喜欢上这点上她拥有十足的天赋。  
之后是长长的准备出道的路，在这时她第一次和凑崎说话，第一次和她一起出去吃东西。她们是最晚熟起来的，但也没有许多人想象的那样关系不好，她们走过树影斑驳的路，在便利店门口看到新出的零食，开心的分享同一包。  
再然后的故事就被人们所知晓了，她们在同一个组合里作为彼此可以信任可以依靠的队友，在人前维持着还算过得去的关系，在人后看不到的夜里压低声音聊着别人很难有共情的话题。  
关系是从什么时候改变的呢？可能是Instagram 意外的事件后，也可能是在那之前就已经有了变化。她开始在意对方的喜好对方的情绪，在凑崎开心的笑着的时候她可以不参与，但对方难过的时候她却没有办法袖手旁观。她能做的其实也很有限，她没法改变舆论，没法公然的告诉别人凑崎纱夏是个多么值得被爱的女孩子，她只能在凑崎低下头掉眼泪的时候将她拉到自己身边，牵过她的手，将她的手小心翼翼的包裹在自己的手掌中。  
林娜琏想自己总归是太过胆小了，所以这些感情她从来都没和凑崎说过。哪怕在凑崎和她说，让她不要忘了自己时，她也把这样的感情压在了舌尖下。  
一直以来凑崎都是那个更有勇气的人，她能主动的接近自己，包容自己的犹豫不决和阴晴不定，自己只会对凑崎有这样复杂的情绪，也只有凑崎会等这样思虑过重的自己等待到今天。  
想到这里，林娜琏突然跑回了自己的车子里。急匆匆的发动，绑上安全带的一瞬间林娜琏对自己轻率的行为无限的懊悔。  
凑崎纱夏等她等到今天，她又怎么能把对方独自一人留在空荡荡的房子里呢？她还生着病，自己怎么能把生病的她丢下不管。  
等她回到公寓，进电梯时满脑子都是凑崎刚刚与她说话时的神情，要是她刚才能更勇敢一些就好了。  
提示音一响她立刻冲了进去，然而似乎是命运给她开了一场玩笑，卧室里空无一人，连同凑崎纱夏的衣服和随身物品都消失的干干净净。她看着衣柜里明显空出来的一边，凑崎就像是用了橡皮擦，把自己的痕迹从她的房子完完整整的擦掉了。  
在她打开本应该放着凑崎的两个大箱子的储物间，看到空荡的讽刺的架子时，她终于意识到在她生命中刻下了最深刻印记的女孩消失了。

23  
林娜琏的演唱会如期举行。  
当然很多朋友都到场了，平井桃结束后来到后台，看到林娜琏穿着安可的衣服周旋在众人之间，嘴角挂着标准的笑容，但身形却比上次见到她又瘦了几分。  
“姐姐。”平井桃走近叫了她一声。  
“桃也来了啊。”林娜琏转过头对着她微微一笑，笑容里总算有了一丝温度。  
平井站到她身边，期间俞定延说了句调侃的话，林娜琏笑着打她，熟悉的动作好像什么都没变。  
她从来到后台后就一直在寻找凑崎纱夏的身影，昨晚问她什么时候到，但凑崎没有回复，她想今天总会在现场遇到的，没想到对方是实实在在的没有来。  
是凑崎有什么事吗，还是说她们两个之间又发生了什么。从很久以前她就不是很能看懂自己这两个亲近的朋友的关系，当时因为性格的关系，觉得自己没有非去了解的必要，花时间去做这些本来就是很麻烦的事情。但是到了如今，她都不免有些着急。  
正好这时林娜琏对上了她的视线，“桃今晚要不要去我家喝一杯？”  
“好啊。”  
到了林娜琏家里，对方先开了一支香槟。一声沉闷的爆破声，淡金色的液体倒进了高脚杯里泛起一阵白色的泡泡。  
两个人碰杯，平井本来还想说些祝贺对方的话，林娜琏摆摆手。平井不好意思的笑笑，她才意识到对方需要自己说的并不是这些。  
一开始更多的是平井在说，说自己最近去的好玩的地方，吃的好吃的料理，在家里试着做的时候又像当年一样让自己挂了彩。林娜琏抓过平井的手盯着看了好一会，看到了那道淡粉色的疤痕，轻轻拍了拍她手背，“虽然说过很多次了，但桃要小心一些啊。”  
“知道啦。”平井不好意思的挠了挠脸，在自己面前的林娜琏绝大多数时候都是很有年长者的余裕的。  
几杯酒入口后，林娜琏的话也渐渐多了起来。“桃你记得在瑞士的时候吗，我们在雪朗峰上你怎么都不敢走那个玻璃栈道。”  
“我恐高嘛。”平井想起那时候也笑了起来，“看到脚下那样真的很害怕。”  
“你一直都要别人扶着才能走。”不知道什么时候，林娜琏又开了一瓶新的酒，深褐色的液体倒进喉咙，接上之前的话，“不过其实我也没比你好多少，走那根绳子时也没能主动上去。”  
“是啊，像纱夏就很……”平井话一出口的瞬间突然意识到这可能不是对方愿意谈论到的话题。她停下嘴里的话，偷偷的打量着林娜琏的一举一动。  
对方倒酒的动作仍是很流畅，“她很勇敢。”  
平井在心里舒了口气，虽然她也不认为以两个人的性格会有撕破脸的危险，自己的担心大概也是多余的，但听到林娜琏很平常的谈论凑崎，还是让她放心了不少。  
隐约之间她听到林娜琏比往日更低沉的声音，“桃，你有过费尽力气去追逐什么，但是最终还是没法要到自己想要的结果吗？”  
“嗯？”平井很快作出了回答，“没有，追逐不到的梦想，换个梦做不就好啦。”  
换个梦？林娜琏勾了勾嘴角，是啊，大家都知道追逐不到的其实就是不该追逐下去的。  
这时，平井才突然到对方指的是什么，有些急切的改口，“姐姐，我说的并不是……”  
“桃没有说错啊。”林娜琏转过头看她，“这个过程真的让我太难受了。”  
“姐姐……”一直以来林娜琏在她们面前更多的都是展示成熟的，给人带来安定感的一面，像这样的示弱实在是太罕见了。  
“我想我已经把所能做的都做了。”虽然她做的远远称不上完美，有些事情考虑的仍是不足，但强行的维系看不到结果，事情反而朝着相反的方向走去，一想到这些她就难受的几乎喘不过气，“所以现在或许是时候了吧。”


	9. 七年后-9

24  
几天之后，平井桃在家接到了一个意外的电话。“桃啊。”  
她有一阵子没有听到凑崎的声音了，虽然两人是一路走过来的亲友，但很少有打电话认真谈论什么的时候。  
听到对方特有的细腻声线，平井放下手里切蘑菇的动作，将灶上的火调小，“怎么啦？”  
“我今天在韩国，补拍一段戏。等会拍完了能去你那里借住一晚吗？”  
“这样啊，来吧。”  
“桃现在在做什么？”电话那头的声音还有些嘈杂。  
“在做意大利面。”  
凑崎一听立刻提高了声调，甚至压过了背后机器运作的声音，“我也要吃！”  
“好啦会做你的份的。”凑崎的状态好像还挺不错。  
晚上凑崎来到平井家，身上虽然没见长肉，但不知道是妆容明媚还是别的什么关系，整张脸看上去神采飞扬。  
进门的时候除了随身的包，还带了不少零食，平井看到皱了皱眉，“不是来我家吃饭的吗？”  
“意大利面要吃，零食也不能少。”凑崎说的理直气壮。  
平井瞄了一眼被装的鼓鼓的便利袋购物袋，快赶上以前开直播买的份量了。  
吃完饭后她们两个人缩在沙发上看电视，凑崎说起自己最近的行程，她刚从西班牙回来，之前在那边拍了一个MV。  
是因为工作才刚回国吗？平井有些疑惑，或许是因为这样才没有去林娜琏的演唱会？然而自己问的话按照对方的性子大概也只是打个太极吧，这么想着她就断了询问凑崎的念头。  
电视里的综艺正好播到嘉宾吃东西的片段，尝着热气腾腾的火锅的表情虽然有些浮夸，但凑崎想味道大概是真的好。“这火锅的好吃程度大概和我们当时在惊人的星期六上吃的麻辣烫差不多。”  
“你记忆力真好。”  
“难道桃忘了吗？”凑崎转过头，眨了眨大眼睛专注的看着她。  
“那倒是也没有……”平井也记得那个麻辣烫，还记得当时在节目上吃了之后，她们两个还拉了林娜琏一起去吃，好一阵子麻辣烫是三个人的心头好。  
“好想上这种综艺啊。”凑崎一面嚼着薯片一面抱怨，腮帮子鼓鼓的像极了一只松鼠。  
平井凑过去拿了几片，刚想和对方一样往嘴里塞，手机铃声突然响了起来。  
她一看屏幕上显示的来电人的备注，立刻坐直了身体。凑崎注意到她的动作突然有些好奇，身子也朝着她的靠了靠。  
“娜琏姐姐。”  
听到平井对对方的称呼，凑崎的动作僵在原地。  
林娜琏的声音带着明显的疲倦，“桃，你现在在家吗？”  
“我在，姐姐怎么了？”  
“我家水管坏了，物业说明天才能修，我能去你那边吗？”  
“可以，不过……”平井转头看向凑崎，对方不知道什么时候侧过了头，精心打理的头发在脸上投下一大块阴影，平井看不清她此时的表情，“纱夏也在。”  
电话那头立刻沉默了下来，不知道过了多久，平井才又听到林娜琏的声音，“这样啊，那算了，我就不打扰了，你们好好休息。”  
平井想再说些什么，但又感觉说什么都是徒劳，便和对方寒暄了几句挂断了电话。  
等平井放好手机，突然听到凑崎开口，“她是听到我在就不过来了吧。”  
几乎没听过凑崎这样气若游丝的声音，平井凑过去，才发现对方脸上飞扬的神采不知在什么时候消失的无影无踪。  
“果然啊。”  
“我是不受欢迎的人，而她呢，就是最讨厌我的那一个。”

25   
“你在说什么？”  
“哎？”凑崎没想到对方会露出这样的神情，三分愤慨七分无奈。  
平井犹豫了一下，还是决定把一直想说的话说出来，“那天你没去娜琏姐姐的演唱会，结束后我去了她家喝酒。”  
“她和我说她很用心追逐一个梦，那个梦却离她越来越远，我想指的就是你。”  
“你别开这种玩笑。”凑崎极少见的打断了别人的话。  
“你听我说完。”往常无所谓惯了的平井也较真起来，“那次吃寿喜烧，她有些失控的抢走了你手上的钥匙扣，其实是她吃醋了啊。”她自觉不是一个聪明的人，然而待在林娜琏身边那么久，再迟钝的人大概也能感觉到她的那份心思。  
吃醋？凑崎从来没往这方面想过，长久以来林娜琏在感情方面都显得足够克制和理智，她甚至一度觉得感情是不被林娜琏需要的。  
“后来也有问过我，你有没有说过想去什么地方度假。”  
“就连那次在东京你喝醉酒，都是她把你带回去的。直到第二天我到你房间，她才赶了早班飞机回韩国。”  
“纱夏你，到底是感觉不到还是刻意屏蔽了自己的感官呢？”  
凑崎突然站了起来，单薄的双肩止不住的颤抖，“桃，求你帮我一个忙。”  
听到门铃声，快睡着过去的林娜琏拢紧身上的浴袍，走到门前一拉开门，然而出现在她眼前的并不是平井桃，而是一阵子没见到的凑崎纱夏。  
凑崎的眼睛红红的，有点像是刚哭过，站在她面前无措的样子林娜琏很久都没见过了。  
虽然不知道对方深夜造访的原因，但林娜琏叹了一口气，侧身让出一个身位，“进来吧。”  
听到关门的声音，凑崎紧紧拽着衣服下摆的衣角，“我……对不起。”  
“为什么突然道歉呢？”  
“是我太自说自话了，以自己的猜测为准是，误会娜琏姐姐也是。”当她从平井口中听到那些话，她想她一定要来见林娜琏，不管对方还是不是愿意见她，她都不想让这个误会再持续哪怕一秒。  
林娜琏愣了两三秒，随后回过神来。大概是平井桃和凑崎说了些什么，她看着面前的凑崎，手背用力到鼓起明显的青筋，指节泛起一片白。她喉头动了动，伸出手覆上对方的手背。  
“纱夏啊……”凑崎似乎天生就具有让人怜惜的天赋。  
听到自己的名字从林娜琏口中叫出来，凑崎身体微微一颤。很久以前她就知道别人叫她名字和林娜琏叫她名字是不一样的，别人大抵是随口一叫，熟悉一些的便是带着朋友之间的亲昵，疏远一些的则在名字后加了敬语。  
只有林娜琏是明明两人已经熟悉到了怎么称呼都可以的范畴，但两个音节从林娜琏口中跳出来的时候，却带着特殊的味道。说亲昵又带有几分冷静克制，说随意又带着一点刻意强调，偏偏对上对方视线的时候还能从眼里看到不知道是不是她臆想中的百转千回。  
她深吸了一口气，任由对方牵过她的手，指尖触到对方温热的掌心，身体却不敢靠近一步。她整理了下颤抖的声线，想让自己的话听上去更认真一些，“可不可以不要现在就放弃我，让我也为你做些什么，然后，试着和我相处看看……”  
凑崎话还没说完，手就被林娜琏轻轻又坚决的掰开，摊开她小小的手掌，手指一根一根的钻进她的指缝，最后变成了不由分说的十指相扣。  
她记得很久以前网上还有关于她们手掌的讨论。那条新闻下面放了好几张图，比较两人手掌的大小，在清晨看到的她抱着手机点开热评，看到靠前的一条条将两人名字连在一起的评论，小小的惊喜像是一颗颗爆珠，在心里接二连三的爆开。她也想说点什么，但又怕人发现，只好拿着手机在那些评论下面悄悄的点下小红心。  
“试试的话就算了，我们认真的相处看看吧。”

26  
回到家的时候客厅没有亮着灯，屋子里一片黑暗。自从凑崎搬来后几乎没有这样的日子，林娜琏无奈的笑了一下转身挂好外套，原来她这么快就开始习惯凑崎的存在了。  
放好包包后她本打算去厨房热一些熟食垫垫肚子，突然想到自己身上还穿着出席活动时的白衬衫，又折回了卧室。然而在她开门的一瞬间，却注意到了角落里细微的响动。  
林娜琏吓了一跳，随即回过神强行压下即将脱口而出的尖叫。她看着黑暗中那团小小的身影，试探性的叫了一声，“纱夏？”  
小小的身影动了一下，又恢复了平静。林娜琏走过去，在她对面蹲下身来，“回来了为什么不把灯打开呢？”  
凑崎脸埋在双膝之间没有说话，林娜琏等了一会，干脆在她身边坐了下来。虽然地上铺了地毯，她还是从一边的椅子上扯过一块羊毛毯，抬起手想把两人都围在其中。  
“不要碰我。”凑崎突然出声打断她的动作。  
林娜琏愣了一下，随即收回自己的手，把自己的声音放的尽可能轻松一些，“发生什么事了吗？”  
“说了你也不会懂的吧。”凑崎抬起眼眸看了对方一眼，又迅速的低下头去，飞快的语速中能捕捉到一些郁结的味道，“什么事都能做的很好，随心所欲的展现自己真实的一面也不会被讨厌。”  
“和你比起来，我真不知道自己在这个世界上的意义是什么呢。”  
林娜琏皱了皱眉，“你不要这么想。”  
“不要这么想？大歌手安慰起人来还真是轻飘飘的，也是，像你这样的人压根就没法感同身受。”凑崎又往角落里缩了缩，似乎不愿意与对方再多说一句。  
林娜琏沉默了一会，垂下的手紧握成拳又松开。反复几次后终是叹了一口气，站起身从衣柜里抽了一件宽大的T恤。  
她离开了房间，听到房门关上的咔嗒一声，凑崎的心也随之颤了一下。她开始没来由的想到那个晚上，自己也是说了不该说的话，对方头也不回的走了。  
她怎么可以这样？凑崎紧紧抓着自己的手肘，如果连她也走掉的话，那自己还剩下什么呢？想要随着自己的心意活着本来就是很难的事，一心一意的发展事业是这样，每天都强撑着在大众面前笑是这样，被施加了压力要去参加讨厌的酒会更是这样，如果现实中真的有超级英雄的故事，她可不可以当一次她的超级英雄呢？  
但比起超级英雄，她真的让对方讨厌了，好像也不是什么意外的事，凑崎的指节用力到泛白。已经不是第一次了，之前说着试着相处看看的是自己，眼下又说出这样会伤害到她的话，就算她能容忍一次，第二次可能就……  
这么想着，凑崎立刻站起身，然而当手搭在门把上的时候，却又因为担心看到空落落的房间再一次犹豫起来。  
这时，厨房突然传来一阵沉闷的声响，随之而来的还有厨具碰撞的声音和哗哗的流水声。  
“你……”凑崎站在厨房门口，看到灶台上的一片狼籍顿时说不出话来。  
林娜琏转过身，看到凑崎的一瞬间，神色就软了下来，“吓到你了？本来想着难得我们两个回来都挺早，现在也到了饭点，我试试做饭。”  
“但好像，”林娜琏回头看了一眼被烧黑的锅，“我也不是什么都能做的好……”  
鼻尖突然嗅到凑崎的气息，还有腰侧被环住的力道，大到让林娜琏有了短暂的错愕。凑崎紧紧的抱着她，像是要把彼此揉进对方的身体里。“我还以为你走掉了……”  
林娜琏这才有些迟钝的发现，肩膀传来的濡湿的凉意。她有些无奈的回抱住对方瘦弱的肩，“怎么会，说好了要等你慢慢康复的。”  
“我就在这里，一直陪着你。”


End file.
